


Die Krone des Sommerhofs [Übersetzung]

by what a drag (inuverse)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Elfen, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Translation, astolat's The Crown of the Summer Court, Übersetzung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuverse/pseuds/what%20a%20drag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>»Der König hat mich geschickt, Euch zu holen«, sagte Merlin in einem Ton, der stark darauf hindeutete, dass er nicht mit den Augen rollte, solange Arthur es sehen konnte, er aber gerade nur noch damit wartete, bis Arthur ihm den Rücken zu drehen würde. »Er sagte, Ihr sollt in formelle Gewänder gekleidet werden und ihn in der Großen Halle treffen. Eine Delegation vom Sommerhof kommt.« </p><p>- - - Merthur, Elfen und noch mehr Elfen. (Arthur/Merlin) - - -</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Crown of the Summer Court](https://archiveofourown.org/works/40561) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Disclaimer:  
> Dieser Text ist die Übersetzung eines transformativen Werks, mit der ich kein Geld verdiene oder die Verletzung von Urheber- oder Markenrechten beabsichtige. Die Rechte an ‚Merlin‘ und der Fanfiktion gehören nicht mir. Ich übersetze den Text nur, um ihn mit anderen Fans zu teilen.
> 
> Das englische Original 'The Crown of the Summer Court' ist von der wunderbaren astolat (siehe Verlinkung). Dort kann man auch sehr schöne Illustrationen und einen fantastischen Trailer zu der FF bewundern. 
> 
> Die Übersetzung ist durch astolats blanko Erlaubnis autorisiert.

Mit einem sauberen Schuss im Visier wartete Arthur in geduckter Haltung darauf, dass der Hirsch aus dem Unterholz treten würde, als Merlins Stimme ertönte »Arthur!« und das Rotwild nach vorne schießen ließ. Arthur ruckte herum, um seinem Fluchtweg zu folgen. Er schaffte es trotz allem, das Tier zur Strecke zu bringen, dann stand er auf und funkelte Merlin wütend an.

»Merlin, ich weiß, dass du Wildbret magst«, sagte Arthur, als Merlin durch das Unterholz brach und sich damit weitere zehn oder zwanzig _hypothetische_ Hirsche in Luft aufgelöst hatten. »Du schlingst es herunter wie ein Schwein-«

»Tue ich gar nicht«, empörte sich Merlin.

»- wie ein _Schwein_ «, sprach Arthur mit bestimmter Stimme weiter. »Und in absehbarer Zeit wird nichts mehr davon übrig sein, sodass man doch meinen könnte, du würdest irgendwo in dieser lächerlichen Entschuldigung für einen Verstand den Zusammenhang erkennen und meine Jagd nicht mehr sabotieren.«

»Der König hat mich geschickt, Euch zu holen«, sagte Merlin in einem Ton, der stark darauf hindeutete, dass er nicht mit den Augen rollte, solange Arthur es sehen konnte, er aber gerade nur noch damit wartete, bis Arthur ihm den Rücken zu drehen würde. »Er sagte, Ihr sollt in formelle Gewänder gekleidet werden und ihn in der Großen Halle treffen. Eine Delegation vom Sommerhof kommt.«

»Die _Elfen_ kommen?«, sagte Arthur ungläubig. »Fein, dann schnapp dir den Hirsch und komm!«

»Was!? Ihr wollt, dass ich das trage?«, sagte Merlin und betrachtete das Rotwild argwöhnisch. »Ich werde mich überall mit Blut voll machen.«

»Genau«, sagte Arthur. » _Du_ , wie im Gegensatz zu: _Ich_ werde mich überall mit Blut voll machen.«

»Ihr tragt Leder und werdet Euch sowieso umziehen«, sagte Merlin. »Meine anderen Sachen sind alle in der Wäsche. Also, wenn Ihr wollt, dass ich Euch begleite, damit Ihr wichtig und alles ausseht, dann-«

»Dich in meiner Nähe zu haben, wird mich eher aussehen lassen, als wäre ich ein Dummkopf, weil ich einen komplett unfähigen Diener behalte«, sagte Arthur. Er schob die Armbrust und Bolzen in Merlins Arme, dann warf er den Hirsch über die Schulter. Merlin würde unter dem Gewicht wahrscheinlich zwei Stunden brauchen, um zurück nach Camelot zu stolpern und nebenbei noch die Trophäe ruinieren.

Arthur gab den Hirsch in der Küche zur hörbaren Dankbarkeit der Köche ab, die bereits so betriebsam waren, dass Arthur zu glauben begann, es könnte tatsächlich wahr sein, dass die Elfen kommen.

»Ich verstehe das nicht. Sind sie nicht... magisch?«, fragte Merlin, während er nach einer Waschschüssel und ein paar Tüchern griff, um Arthur dann nach oben zu folgen. »Warum ist es ihnen erlaubt, hier zu sein, wenn-«

»Glaub mir, mein Vater würde sie liebend gern auch aus dem Königreich verbannen«, sagte Arthur und zog seine Jacke aus, sobald sie in seinen Räumlichkeiten angekommen waren. Er warf das blutbesudelte Leder in die Ecke und setzte sich, um seine Stiefel auszuziehen, als Merlin die Waschschüssel abstellte, mit Wasser füllte und begann ihn abzuwaschen. »Wir können es uns nur nicht leisten. Das Elfenkönigreich ist kein normaler Ort. Man kann an jeder beliebigen Stelle in Albion hinein und heraus gelangen - es wird behauptet, es gäbe sogar Eingänge in Irland. Verärgere sie und eine feindliche Armee taucht nach dem nächsten Hügel im Rücken deiner eigenen Linien auf. Wir müssen ihnen sogar einen verdammten Tribut bezahlen«, setzte Arthur düster hinzu, als er Merlin seinen Kopf nach hinten neigen ließ, umso besser Hals und Kieferpartie erreichen zu können.

»Kommen sie deshalb her?«, fragte Merlin.

»Nein«, sagte Arthur. »Wir schicken den Tribut jeden Samhain zu ihren Toren am Danbury Hill und damit ist die Sache dann für gewöhnlich erledigt. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass sie jemals her gekommen wären. Und jetzt hol' meinen Waffenrock - nein, den roten!«

Arthurs Vater war bereits in hervorragender Laune. Er saß finster dreinblickend auf seinem Thron, während sich der Hofstaat aufgeregt murmelnd und flüsternd versammelte.

»Irgendeine Ahnung, was sie wollen?«, fragte Arthur, als er seinen Platz einnahm.

»Nein, nicht die geringste«, sagte Uther verbissen. »Außer, dass es etwas Unangenehmes sein wird, was wir ihnen nicht geben wollen. Darauf können wir uns verlassen, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Man hat mir von sieben Reitern berichtet. So etwas hat es noch nie zuvor gegeben.«

Arthur wäre gerne in den Hof hinausgegangen, um das Eintreffen der Elfen mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, als der Lärm ihrer Ankunft zu ihnen drang: Er hatte genug Gerüchte über die Pferde der Elfen gehört, aber sie mussten eine formelle, undurchdringliche Fassade bewahren. Arthur würde also nicht anfangen, wie ein Bauerntölpel zu glotzen.

Es war jedoch schwer sich daran zu halten, als sich die Türen schließlich öffneten und die Elfen eintraten: Sieben Ritter mit Helmen, in kompletter Brustpanzerung, mit Rüstungen, die glänzten wie die Sterne, wo das Licht sie traf, und mit langen, kunstvoll geschnitzten asch-grauen Speeren. Der Anführer trug einen wehenden Mantel in Mitternachtsblau. Er zog die Kapuze vom Kopf, während er durch die Tür trat und ließ das Murmeln des Hofstaats ersterben, als er den Saal durchquerte. Arthur war sich nicht sicher, warum genau. Der Mann sah zwar fremdartig aus, aber er war nicht un-menschlich. Lediglich seine Ohren waren etwas gespitzt und seine Haut war ein wenig fahl. Er trug einen langen Zopf aus silbernen Haaren, die seinen Rücken hinab fielen. Und als er näher kam, waren seine Augen irritierend blau. Er verbeugte sich tief, was seine Augen verbarg, und sagte:

»Heil, Uther Pendragon, König von Camelot. Ich bin Lord Eldren vom Haus Therana und bringe Euch Grüße vom Sommerhof.«

Uther sagte einen Moment nichts und Arthur warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Vaters war seltsam versteinert. Arthur rückte seinen Stuhl ein wenig heran, berührte den Thron und der Ausdruck verschwand. Uther räusperte sich und sagte:

»Ich heiße euch willkommen in Camelot, Lord Eldren. Wie geht es König Taranis?«

Der Elf richtet sich auf und blickte flüchtig mit seinen seltsamen Augen zu ihnen herauf.

»König Taranis ist tot.«


	2. Chapter 2

Es stellte sich heraus, dass das, was die Elfen wollten, ein neuer König war und sie sich offensichtlich aus völlig unverständlichen Gründen dazu entschieden hatten, statt diese Sache innerhalb ihrer eigenen Grenzen zu klären, einen Ort im Reich der Sterblichen dazu zu benötigen. Und aus noch unverständlicheren Gründen hatten sie Camelot dafür auserkoren.

»Wenn ich raten müsste, Sire«, sagte Gaius, nachdem Uther ihn zu seinem Quartier hatte rufen lassen, um die Sache zu diskutieren. »Ich vermute, sie suchen neutralen Boden für ihre Entscheidungsfindung. Wir wissen nicht, wer die Kandidaten sind, aber sie müssen unter den Mächtigen ihres Reiches sein: Möglicherweise gibt es in ihrem eigenen Königreich kein Territorium, das keine Verbindung zu einem von ihnen hat.«

»Aber wieso ausgerechnet Camelot?«, sagte Arthur. »Sie müssen doch wissen, dass Magie hier verboten ist. Sie können doch nicht wirklich glauben, sie wären willkommen.«

»Möglich, dass das genau der Grund ist, weshalb sie uns ausgewählt haben«, murmelte Uther grüblerisch in seine Hand. »Sie haben ein schier kindisches Vergnügen daran, Sterbliche zu reizen und zu schikanieren. Du hast doch dieses aufgeputzte Lordchen gesehen, wie es den ganzen Hofstaat verzaubert hat. Und das ohne den geringsten Anlass.«

Arthur runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, worüber sein Vater da zum Teufel sprach, allerdings nickte Gaius zustimmend. »Elfenzauber sind eine mächtige Sache, Eure Majestät«, sagte Gaius. »Dennoch gilt zu bedenken: Obwohl sie mit allen Fähigkeiten, die ihnen zur Verfügung stehen, irreführen und täuschen, so werden sie doch nicht offen lügen oder einen Schwur brechen. Das geht klar aus allen Legenden, die wir kennen, hervor.«

»Das gibt mir noch lange nicht genug Vertrauen, ihnen zu erlauben, sich dem Königreich frei zu bedienen«, sagte Uther.

»Wobei die Frage nicht die ist, ob wir es riskieren können, ihre Bitte zu erfüllen«, sagte Arthur, »sondern, ob wir es riskieren können, sie zu verweigern.« Er sah seinen Vater an, der daraufhin nickte. »Wenn wir sie erzürnen und sie gehen dann als nächstes zu Mercia-«

»Verflucht sei das ganze Pack!«, murmelte Uther.

»Ich würde vorschlagen, Sire«, sagte Gaius, »dass Ihr Bedingungen an Euer Einverständnis knüpft. Wenn sie es schwören, dann werden sie sich auch an diese Bedingungen halten.«

»Und das wird uns auch verraten, wie wichtig es ihnen ist, hier zu sein«, sagte Arthur. »Es könnte immer noch mehr daran sein, als sie zugeben. Lord Eldren war nicht gerade das, was man als mitteilsam bezeichnen könnte.«

»Nein, in der Tat, bei all seiner Schmeichelei und seinen feinen Worten«, sagte Uther. »Nun denn. Wir werden verlangen, dass sie schwören, weder Camelot Schaden zu zufügen noch einen unserer Untertanen schlecht zu behandeln.« Er machte eine Pause und wandte sich mit gehobener Augenbraue an Arthur.

»Vielleicht können wir sie sogar dazu bringen, zu schwören, unsere Grenzen nicht zu verletzen oder es irgendeinen unserer Feinde über ihre Ländereien tun zu lassen?«, schlug Arthur vor. »Wenn wir sie dazu bewegen könnten, sich daran zu halten - als Gegenleistung - sogar, wenn sie wieder fort sind…«

»... würde es beinahe all das Ärgernis aufwiegen, das es unzweifelhaft bringen wird«, schloss Uther.

Lord Eldren stimmte den Forderungen mit so wenig Zögern zu, dass Arthur wünschte, sie hätten darüber hinaus mehr verlangt - noch viel mehr - als Eldren hinzufügte: »Fürchtet keine Störung in Eurem Reich, Eure Majestät. Solange der Sommerhof hier sein wird, wird kein sterblicher Feind Eure Grenzen überqueren.«

Uther nickte nur abwesend, als hätte er die wahre Bedeutung dessen nicht erkannt. Arthur lehnte sich in seinem Sitz vor und sagte: »Ihr behauptet, Ihr könntet von jedem Ort eine Armee davon abhalten, Camelot zu betreten? Nicht nur durch Eure Ländereien?«

Eldren drehte sich um und starrte Arthur unnachgiebig mit einem festen Blick an. Arthur starrte zurück, wartete, bis Eldren schließlich in einen seltsamen Ton erklärte: »Sollte ein Feind versuchen Eure Grenzen zu verletzen, während der Sommerhof hier ist, dann wird er gefangen im Nebel umherwandern und den Weg niemals finden. Sei es ein Mann oder zehntausend.«

Verdammt!

Arthur warf seinem Vater einen Blick zu, der wieder diesen seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte – Arthur streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und berührte seinen Arm. Uther zuckte und sah ihn an, als wäre er gerade aufgewacht. Arthur starrte und wandte sich dann Eldren zu. »Wir haben eine weitere Bedingung«, sagte er grimmig. »Keinen von Euren Zaubern mehr, von keinem von Euch, solange Ihr Gäste an diesem Hofe seid!«

Eldren schwieg einen Moment, dann sagte er. »So sei es!« und als er sprach verwandelte sich sein Gesicht. Es war so, wie zuzusehen, wie ein Schmutzfilm von einem Fenster sich löste, wenn es geputzt wurde. Das Blau seiner Augen schien sich zu bewegen und in drei Ringe unterschiedlicher Farben aufzuteilen, eine in die andere gebettet, mit einem Rand aus unnatürlichem Gold um eine Pupille wie die einer Katze. Seine Lippen wurden dünner und seine Nase verschmälerte sich, was ihm einen fuchsartigen Ausdruck verlieh. Seine Haut wurde von einfacher Blässe zu einem glühenden Marmorweiß und sein silbernes Haar nahm einen unmenschlichen Schein an wie der Glanz von Lampenöl.

»Ich sagte, keine Zauber mehr!«, sprach Arthur.

Eldren sah ihn an und blinzelte – blinzelte zur Seite – und breitete seine Hände aus. »Ihr seht mich nun, wie ich bin, Eure Hoheit«, erklärte er in einer Stimme, die tiefer war und die in einem halben Dutzend Tönen zugleich erklang und schwer anzuhören war. »Häufig stellen wir fest, dass Sterbliche es vorziehen, uns in einem - wie soll ich es ausdrücken - anderen Licht zu sehen.«

Uther hatte sich auf dem Thron versteift und Arthur war erleichtert, herüber zu blicken und seinen Vater wieder so ziemlich als er selbst zu sehen, blitzend vor Wut. »Hier bevorzugen wir wahrhaftig zu sehen«, sagte Uther.

Eldren verbeugte sich. Er sah noch immer absurd anmutig aus, aber nun zusätzlich auch unheimlich, wie er sich dabei wie eine Weide auf und abbog. »Dann gibt es an Eurem Hof größere Weisheit als an vielen anderen, Mylord.«

»Und ist das der Grund, weshalb Ihr erwogen habt, Camelot mit der Ehre Eurer Bitte zu bedenken?«, sagte Uther sarkastisch.

Eldren hielt kurz inne und sagte: »Eure Majestät, unsere Gründe werden nur dann enthüllt, wenn Ihr erwogen habt, uns unsere Bitte zu gewähren.«

Uther warf Arthur einen Seitenblick zu. Sein Ärger stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Bedeutungsschwanger blickte Arthur ihn an und zuckte mit den Schultern. Wenn die Elfen tatsächlich Feinde von Camelot fernhalten würden, solange sie anwesend waren, was ungefähr für die Dauer der nächsten Woche oder so wäre, würde König Freidal von Sussex nicht noch mehr schlecht getarnte Schützen gegen die südlichen Wachposten aussenden können. Sie dagegen würden in der Lage sein, mehr von der südlichen Ernte einzuholen und vielleicht sogar die Befestigungen und Patroullien zu verbessern, bevor die Elfen sie wieder verlassen würden.

»Eure Bitte sei gewährt!«, sagte Uther und wandte sich wieder an Eldren. »Der Sommerhof ist willkommen in Camelot, um seinen neuen Regent zu wählen. Und nun, werdet Ihr erklären, warum Ihr uns darum gebeten habt!«

Eldren drehte sich zu den Rittern hinter sich um. »Ist Eurer Verpflichtung genüge getan, Sir Dianys?«

Der angesprochene Ritter nahm seinen Helm ab. Ein fremdartiges, kaltes Gesicht, dunkel-häutig und fast feminin, mit schrägen Wangenknochen und je einem Strang glatten, schwarzen Haares zu jeder Seite, das in Rot und Violet glühte. Seine Augen waren rote und violette Ringe. »Die Formalitäten sind erfüllt«, sagte er in einer klaren seltsam hohen Stimmlage. »Der Boden ist gewählt. Möge der Sommerhof kommen und die Kandidaten benannt werden!«

Die große Glocke begann draußen zu erklingen, plötzlich, aber nicht wie bei einem Alarm. Es war ein fast freudiger Klang und in weiter Ferne konnte Arthur Geläut in der ganzen Stadt erklingen hören. Die Fensterscheiben der Großen Halle flogen über ihren Köpfen auf und Arthur drehte sich, um zu sehen, wie etwas gleich einer Welle aus Sonnenlicht über den Hof zu ihnen herüber schwappte.

Arthurs Hände hatten keine Zeit seinen Schwertknauf zu erreichen, bevor sie durch die Fenster brach und über sie kam. Die Halle war plötzlich so hell, als stünden sie im offenen Feld am Mittag, was die Kerzen überflüssig machte. Aus dem Nichts waren die Tische mit Früchten beladen, die dufteten, als wären sie perfekt gereift. Die Schnitzereien an den Säulen waren von lebendigen Weinreben ersetzt, die sich hoffnungsfroh umeinander schlangen, während sie an ihnen empor rankten.

»Was in Gottes Namen…«, stieß Uther aus, als er sich halb aus dem Stuhl erhob und zu Eldren wandte.

»Der Sommerhof ist nach Camelot gekommen«, erklärte er. »Und alle Kandidaten der königlichen Blutlinie bis zum dritten Grad werden nun herbei gerufen, um vor den Sommerthron zu treten und um ihr Recht auf die Krone zu wetteifern. Ich rufe Ardhiel vom Hause von Rhehan, Prinz der Nacht ohne Sterne-«

Als er begann, die Namen aufzurufen, tauchten plötzlich eine verdammte Menge mehr Elfen in der Halle auf. Arthur konnte nicht mal sehen, wo sie herkamen - die Hälfte von ihnen schien einfach nur hinter einer Säule hervorzutreten und aus Türen zukommen, die einen Moment vorher noch gar nicht da gewesen waren. Der ganze verdammte Raum kam Arthur größer vor.

Ein hochgewachsener Mann mit grünem Haar trat als Antwort zu Eldrens Ruf nach vorne, augenscheinlich dieser Prinz Ardhiel. Er lächelte Sir Dianys an und nahm den Platz am Anfang einer Reihe ein, die allmählich auf sechs Personen anwuchs. Jeder von ihnen sah auf die eine oder andere Weise seltsam aus. Drei von ihnen waren nicht mal Männer. Mit gehobener Augenbraue warf Morgana Arthur einen Seitenblick zu, bei dem er sich zwingen musste, nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. Wenn tatsächlich eine Frau bei dieser Sache gewinnen würde, dann war er sich sicher, würde sie niemals damit aufhören, es ihm unter die Nase zu reiben - selbst wenn das alles in einer Woche vorbei sein und er noch hundert Jahre alt werden würde.

Als sich die letzte Frau zu ihnen gesellte - ihr Haar war komplett unter eine Art Schleier festgesteckt, nur dass es sich unter dem Schleier bewegte - machte Eldren eine Pause mit seinem Vortrag. Dann sagte er:

»Es gibt noch einen anderen Kandidaten, der zu benennen ist«, und die Sechs drehten sich zu ihm und starrten ihn an. Ein überraschtes Raunen setzte sich zwischen den anderen Elfen fort.

Eldren blickte zu Uther auf, streckte eine Hand aus und sagte: »Ihr habt gefragt, weshalb wir Euer Königreich wählten: Nur hier allein kann der letzte Kandidat vor den Thron gerufen werden. Ich rufe den leiblichen Sohn von König Taranis-«, und da ging ein Dröhnen aus Lärm und Protest durch die Elfen, aber Eldrens Stimme erhob sich über sie alle, »den leiblichen Sohn von König Taranis, genannt Emrys vom Sommerthron-«

Ein Klappern und ein Scheppern hinter ihm, als wären zwei Lanzenritter in einem Turnier aufeinander getroffen, ließen Arthur zusammenfahren. Er wandte sich um, um einen wie vom Donner gerührten, blassgesichtigen Merlin wütend anzufunkeln, der in diesem Moment ein Tablett mit Trinkbechern und einem Krug fallen gelassen hatte, sodass jetzt überall auf dem Boden roter Wein verschüttet war. Und so sah Arthur ihn direkt an, als Eldren seinen Satz beendete: »Der unter den Sterblichen Merlin, Huniths Sohn genannt wird, um vor dem Thron zu stehen.«

 


	3. Chapter 3

Es gab eine ganze Menge Geschrei unter den Elfen, nachdem Eldren seine offensichtlich sehr aufregende Mitteilung gemacht hatte, was Arthur nur entgegen kam, weil es ihm die Gelegenheit bot, selbst ein wenig dringend nötiges Geschrei von sich zu geben.

»Ich hab es nicht gewusst«, bellte Merlin panisch zurück, während er versuchte, seinen Arm zu befreien. »Meine Mutter hat nie irgendwas von Elfen gesagt.« Er versuchte, noch weiter zurück zu weichen, als Uther neben Arthur trat.

»Also, hast du deine wahre Natur an meinem Hof die ganze Zeit vor uns verborgen«, sagte Uther.

»Nein... ich... aber...«, sprach Merlin schwach.

»Also, wirklich«, sagte Morgana, während sie sich zwischen sie schob. »Ihr beide habt Hunith doch schon getroffen. Hat sie auf euch wirklich den Eindruck gemacht, als wäre sie jemand, der mit Elfen zu tun hat?« Sie drehte sich um und nahm Merlin bei den Schultern. »Es ist nicht im Geringsten deine Schuld, Merlin. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie gute Gründe dafür hatte, nicht darüber zu sprechen. Wenn König Taranis ein Kind in die Welt setzen konnte und es dann verlassen, hat er auch nicht verdient, dass sie ihn erwähnt hätte.«

Merlin sah Morgana mit einer Mischung aus Schmerz und Dankbarkeit im Blick an, was Arthur dazu brachte, sie aus dem Weg schieben zu wollen. Sie wandte sich um und fügte hinzu: »Er sieht nicht mal ein bisschen aus wie sie oder nicht? Was für einen Grund sollte er haben, sich so etwas auszudenken? _Sie_ sehen noch nicht mal so aus, als hätten sie es gewusst.«

Arthur drehte sich, um die Elfen zu beobachten, die heftig in einer Stimmlage miteinander stritten, die sich irgendwo zwischen Musik und dem Aufeinandertreffen von Schwertern bewegte, bis ihr Gezeter von einem lauten Knallen unterbrochen wurde. Dann einem zweiten und einem dritten – der Ritter, Sir Dianys, schlug mit dem Stiel seines Speers auf den Boden.

»All Eure Einwände sind töricht«, sagte Dianys und seine Stimme war klar und schneidend. »Der Sommerthron wird nicht erscheinen, solange nicht alle Kandidaten benannt wurden und versammelt sind. Nur so kann die Krone errungen werden.« Er wandte sich um und deutete mit dem Speer auf Merlin, der zurück schreckte.

»Seht doch, das Ganze muss ein Fehler sein!«, sagte Merlin. »Ich will gar nicht Euer König sein.«

Es sah aus, als würde die Hälfte der Elfen Atem holen, um weiter zu streiten, doch Dianys stieß den Speer noch einmal auf den Boden. »Der König wählt nicht den Thron«, sagte er. »Der Thron wählt den König. Tretet vor und nehmt Euren Platz ein!«

Merlin blickte zur Tür.

»Hör auf, ein Idiot zu sein!«, sagte Arthur und verschränkte die Arme. »Wenn sie ohne dich keinen König wählen können, ist es deine Pflicht zu helfen. Also, geh da raus! Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass du dich darum sorgen musst, dass sie tatsächlich _dich_ auswählen.«

»Nun, das ist ermutigend«, schnappte Morgana.

»Nein, das ist... tatsächlich sehr beruhigend«, sagte Merlin, obwohl er offensichtlich etwas Beleidigendes zu der Art, wie Arthur es formuliert hatte, hatte hinzufügen wollen, bevor ihm wieder eingefallen war, dass sie sich in der Großen Halle und vor dem König befanden.

»Zumindest erklärt das eines, was dich betrifft«, sagte Arthur.

Merlin schluckte. »Tut es das?«

»Es heißt, Elfen hätten große Freude daran, Sterbliche ohne guten Grund zu reizen«, sagte Arthur und gab Merlin einen Schubs in Richtung der anderen.

Offensichtlich meinten die Elfen, das Ganze etwas wörtlicher als vermutet, als sie sagten, der Thron würde _erscheinen:_ Sobald Merlin zu den anderen sechs Kandidaten in die Reihe getreten war, ertönte weiteres Glockengeläut und dann trug sich eine ziemlich seltsame Begebenheit zu, in der der Thron auftauchte. Er platzte nicht aus einer Wolke aus Rauch ins Dasein oder blendete sich ein oder so etwas dieser Art, stattdessen war er plötzlich einfach nur da. Der Thron stand am anderen Ende der Halle dem seines Vaters gegenüber. Arthur hatte das bizarre Gefühl, dass der Thron schon immer da gewesen war und immer da sein würde. Der Rest von ihnen hatte sich lediglich bewegt, um sich dazuzugesellen.

»Die Prüfung beginnt am Morgen«, sagte Lord Eldren. »Prinz Ardhiel, benennt Euren Recken!«

Er wandte sich dem großen grün-haarigen Mann zu, der lächelnd seine Hand ausstreckte und sprach: »Sir Dianys aus dem Hause von Venith, Ritter der Geister und Abendzeit, ich benenne Euch als meinen Recken vor dem Thron.« Der dunkelhäutige Ritter schritt voran, nahm Prinz Ardhiels Hand und die Glocke klang ein weiteres Mal dunkel und tief.

Die anderen Kandidaten benannten einer nach dem anderen ihre Recken. Andere Elfen traten vor, um sich um sie zu scharen. Alles Kämpfer, bemerkte Arthur. In Rüstung.

»Das ist nicht fair«, zischte Morgana. »Merlin hat keinen Recken. Er weiß nicht mal, was da vorsichgeht. Uther, du musst etwas tun. Beende es, lass sie erklären, was er überhaupt tun soll-«

»Das ist alles andere als unsere Sache, Morgana«, sagte Uther glatt. »Der Dienstjunge ist nicht länger Mitglied dieses Hofstaates sondern ihres.«

»Arthur!«, sagte Morgana, während sie zu ihm herumwirbelte, ihre Augen blitzten. »Wirst du nur hier sitzen und zusehen?«

Lord Eldren wandte sich an Merlin und sprach: »Emrys, benennt Euren Recken!«

»Äh«, sagte Merlin und starrte ihn mit weiten Reh-Augen an. »Wenn... wenn ich keinen Recken habe, darf ich dann von der Prüfung zurücktreten?«

Lord Eldren blickte seine schmale Nase hinunter und sagte kühl: »Benennt Euren Recken oder steht für Euch selbst ein!«

Arthur trat aus der Reichweite seines Vaters hervor und sprach. »Er benennt mich.« Merlin drehte sich zu Arthur, um ihn anzustarren.

»Arthur!«, schnappte Uther.

»Ich weiß, was ich tue«, sagte Arthur. Er sprang vom Podium hinunter und trat hinter die Elfen, die ihre Köpfe drehten, um ihn zu beobachten. »Mach schon, benenn mich!«, wies er Merlin an, während er die letzten Stufen hinab ging.

»Ich werde dich da nicht mit reinziehen«, sagte Merlin und winkte mit einer komplett beleidigenden Handbewegung in Richtung der sechs Elfenkrieger, die bereits benannt worden waren. »Sieh sie dir doch mal an!«

Arthur funkelte Merlin an. Er war fast sprachlos vor Empörung. »Und was wirst du allein gegen sie ausrichten? Willst du sie vollbluten? Sei still und benenne mich! Das ist ein Befehl.«

»Arthur, du wirst das Angebot sofort zurücknehmen!«, sagte Uther.

»Jetzt, Merlin! Es ist mir ernst damit«, erklärte Arthur Merlin gerade heraus und ergriff seine Hand.

Der störrische Ausdruck verschwand aus Merlins Gesicht, als wäre er weggewaschen worden. Arthurs Herz schlug ungewöhnlich schnell. Er glaubte für einen Moment sogar, ein goldenes Glühen strahlend und wirbelnd in Merlins Augen zu sehen und die Glocke über ihren Köpfen erklang bereits, noch bevor Merlin seinen Satz beendet hatte: »Prinz Arthur von Camelot, ich benenne Euch als meinen Recken vor dem Thron.«

 


	4. Chapter 4

»Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?!«, brüllte Uther und schlug die Tür zur Beratungskammer hinter sich mit einer solchen Wucht zu, dass die Fenster in ihrer Verankerung rasselten.

»Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du wirklich so etwas Dummes getan hast«, fügte Morgana hinzu.

Arthur öffnete den Mund, um sich zu erklären, aber er hielt inne, um ihr einen wütenden Blick zuzuwerfen. »Du hast mich doch so heftig angeschrieen, dass dir fast der Kopf geplatzt wäre, damit ich bloß etwas tue.«

»Ich wollte damit sagen, dass du sie aufhalten sollst - lange genug, um einen Weg zu finden, Merlin aus der Klemme zu helfen«, sprach Morgana, »nicht, dass du dich mit ihm zusammen hineinwerfen sollst.«

»Darin stimmen wir zumindest vollkommen überein«, sagte Uther. »Du wirst sofort zurück ziehen!«

Arthur war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sein Vater nicht hören wollte, dass Arthur bezweifelte, dass er das überhaupt könnte. Er bemühte sich sehr, Merlin nicht anzusehen, weil es in der Halle seltsam schwer gewesen war, seine Augen von ihm zu lösen, als sein Vater ihnen beiden wütend befohlen hatte, ihm zu folgen. Das Problem war, dass Merlin ihn noch immer auf diese Weise ansah. Es war der selbe Ausdruck wie damals, als Arthur auf der steinigen Küste am Meer erwacht war - immer noch mit dem Geschmack von Wein im Mund - nachdem er geglaubt hatte, er würde nie wieder aufwachen.

»Vater, ich weiß, du bist wütend«, sagte Arthur, »und ich entschuldige mich, dass ich gehandelt habe, ohne mich vorher mit dir zu beraten, aber ich habe erst im letzten Moment erkannt, was sich uns hier für eine Gelegenheit bietet.«

»Eine _Gelegenheit_?«, wiederholte Uther.

»Eine Gelegenheit, einen Verbündeten Camelots auf den Thron der Elfen zu setzen«, erklärte Arthur. »Um die Tributzahlungen zu beenden und unsere Grenzen zu sichern. Möglicherweise für immer.«

»Wartet, was?«, sagte Merlin, wobei sich seine Stimme erhob. »Ihr wollt tatsächlich... Ihr wollt tatsächlich gewinnen?« Arthur konnte ihn jetzt wieder ohne das geringste Problem ansehen. Zusammenhangloses Geplapper schien nämlich nicht diesen verwirrenden Effekt zu haben. »Habt Ihr den Verstand verloren? Ich dachte Ihr währt einfach nur nett.«

Uther zögerte. Er musterte Merlin, beachtete ihn dann nicht weiter, als er zu Arthur sprach: »Und du bildest dir ein, sie würden _ihn_ auf den Thron setzen?«

Arthur betrachtete Merlin, der nur aus ungeschickten Gliedmaßen in seinen viel zu großen Dienstjungenkleidern zu bestehen schien und Merlin starrte auf irgendwie mordlustig Art und Weise zurück. »Nun«, sagte Arthur, »nicht wirklich, nein, aber er ist einer von nur sieben Kandidaten und das ist eine größere Chance als gar keine.«

»Und das ist es, wofür du dein _Leben_ riskieren willst?«, sagte Morgana. »Gegen diese Krieger?«

Jetzt wurde es aber wirklich beleidigend. »Sie sind aus Fleisch und Blut wie jeder andere«, schnappte Arthur. »Vater, wenn nicht dafür, dann zeigen wir unseren Leuten und denen aus den benachbarten Königreichen damit wenigstens, dass wir uns nicht davor scheuen, unseren Besten sich mit den ihren messen zu lassen – dass wir uns nicht vor ihnen fürchten.«

Uther lehnte sich einen Moment gegen die Rückseite seines Stuhls und schnaubte seine Wut aus - was ein gutes Zeichen war - und nach einem weiteren Augenblick sagte er: »Ich kann es nicht billigen, dass du dich einem solchen Risiko aussetzt.«

»Es war keine Zeit, die Sache zu diskutieren«, erklärte Arthur, womit er eigentlich meinte, er hätte es einen anderen Ritter Camelots nur über seinen gebrochenen und erkalteten Leichnam tun lassen. »Ich bezweifle, dass sie Merlin jetzt noch erlauben, einen Ersatz zu wählen.«

»Uther, du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, das zuzulassen?», sagte Morgana. »Du weißt doch nicht mal, welche Folgen die Prüfung nach sich zieht – Wir wissen überhaupt kaum etwas über das Elfen-Königreich.«

»Morgana, deine Vorsicht ist nicht unbegründet«, sagte Uther, »aber manchmal ist es die Pflicht eines Königs, nicht nur das zu schützen, was ihm bereits gehört, sondern auch nach dem zu streben, was sein könnte, um seinen Untertanen zu dienen.« Er nickte Arthur zu. »Du warst in der Lage, im Angesicht der Verzauberungen der Elfen einen klaren Kopf zu behalten, während andere benebelt waren. Das hier _ist_ eine Gelegenheit. Eine, die es zu ergreifen gilt.«

Merlin schaffte es, seine Stimme wieder zu finden. »Für den Fall, dass ich es noch nicht laut genug angemerkt habe: Ich möchte wirklich nicht König der Elfen sein«, schrie er.

Uther drehte sich herum und blitzte ihn an. Merlin wurde ein bisschen blass.

»Ich... ich würde ein wirklich fürchterlicher König sein?!«, sagte er, etwas ruhiger, und warf Arthur einen flehendlichen Blick zu.

»Also, wirklich, Merlin! Man könnte denken, jemand würde dich bitten, auf den Richtblock zu steigen«, sagte Arthur. »Ich werde dir schon sagen, was zu tun ist, wenn es dir so schwer fällt, das zu bewerkstelligen.«

Morgana erhob sich. Ihre Augen blitzten. »Ich glaube es nicht!«, schnappte sie zu Arthur gewandt. »Du drängst Merlin in diese Sache zu deinem eigenen Vorteil-«

»Für Camelot!«, blaffte Arthur zurück.

»Camelot kam bisher doch auch ganz gut ohne die Einmischung in die Angelegenheiten des Elfen-Königreiches aus«, sagte Morgana.

»Das Elfen-Königreich hat es nun für angebracht gehalten, sich in _unsere_ Angelegenheiten einzumischen«, sagte Uther. »Eine Umkehrung erscheint mir nur gerecht.« Er musterte Merlin ein weiteres abschätziges Mal, dann wandte er sich Arthur zu. »Sieh zu, was du tun kannst, aus ihm einen überzeugenderen Kandidaten zu machen!«

Arthur nickte und Uther verließ sie. Morgana gab einen wütenden Laut von sich und fegte hinter ihm aus dem Raum.

»Also gut«, sagte Arthur und nahm Merlin am Arm. »Komm mit – Ich schätze, dass das ein wenig Aufwand erfordern wird!«

»Nein, wird es nicht, weil ich bei dieser Sache nicht mitmachen werde«, sagte Merlin.

»Doch, das wirst du!«, entgegnete Arthur.

»Nein, werde ich nicht!«, beharrte Merlin.

 


	5. Chapter 5

»Können wir jetzt bitte aufhören?«, jammerte Merlin mit gedämpfter Stimme, während Arthur einen weiteren Waffenrock über seinen Kopf zog. Er hatte sich durch Truhen mit seiner alten Festkleidung von vor sechs Jahren gewühlt und letztlich sogar Sachen gefunden, die an Merlin nicht hingen wie an einer Vogelscheuche. Sie waren immer noch lächerlich kurz an den Handgelenken, der Taille und den Beinen, aber die Schultern passten und eine Näherin würde leichter etwas Stoff anfügen können, als auf die Schnelle noch komplett neue Kleidung zu nähen.

Arthur schob Merlin eine Armlänge von sich und studierte das Ergebnis kritisch. »Nun, damit wirst du wohl selbstredend keinen Schönheitspreis gewinnen, aber zumindest wirst du uns nicht völlig blamieren.«

»Doch, werde ich«, sagte Merlin und ruderte mit den Armen. »Arthur, meint Ihr das tatsächlich ernst?«

»Natürlich meine ich es ernst«, sagte Arthur. »Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich wäre in die Bresche gesprungen, hätte Camelot und mich selbst zu etwas verpflichtet, ohne darüber nachgedacht zu haben?«

»Ja, schon«, sagte Merlin. Arthur warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, schritt voran, um den Kopf in den Korridor hinaus zu strecken und jemanden zu rufen, der nach dem Hofschneider schicken sollte. »Arthur, schaut, Ihr könnt nicht von mir verlangen, das zu tun! Ich kenne diese Leute nicht mal. Ich will sie auch nicht kennen und noch weniger will ich ihr König werden. Und sie haben ziemlich deutlich gemacht, dass sie _mich_ nicht wollen.«

»Selbstverständlich sind sie nicht glücklich«, sagte Arthur herablassend. »Ich bin mir sicher, dass jeder von ihnen bereits einen Kandidaten hat, den er favorisiert, und du verschlechterst dessen Chancen.«

»Ihr König wollte nicht mal eingestehen, dass ich existiere«, sagte Merlin.

»Nun ja«, sagte Arthur und hielt inne. Merlin starrte mit einem seltsam verzerrten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht zu Boden. Arthur ging zu ihm, nahm Merlin bei den Schultern und zwang seinen Blick nach oben in seinen. »Ein Grund mehr zu beweisen, wie sehr er damit im Unrecht war.«

Merlin sah ihn an und ein Hauch von warmer Farbe breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Augenblicklich fühlte sich Arthur seltsam und atemlos und Merlins Augen schienen auf einmal wieder sehr tief und dunkelblau. Merlin legte seine Hände auf Arthurs, wo sie auf Merlins Schultern ruhten. Sie verharrten in absoluter Stille, sahen einander nur an, bis es an der Tür klopfte. Vorsichtig blickte der Schneider hinein. Arthur ließ Merlin los und trat zurück. Er räusperte sich und deutete auf Merlin. »Kann man damit etwas anfangen?«

 

Das Ergebnis war kein kompletter Alptraum, als sie am nächsten Morgen hinter dem Schloss aufs Feld hinaus schritten. Der blau und silber farbene Waffenrock stand Merlin sogar gut zu Gesicht und Morgana hatte Guinevere widerwillig helfen lassen, sodass Merlins Haar schließlich hatte kapitulieren müssen und nun glatt anlag.

»Gratuliere, wie ordentlich du dein Opferlamm herausgeputzt hast«, schoss Morgana vom Platz hinter ihnen.

»Viel Glück!«, flüsterte Gwen mit einem Lächeln.

»Danke, Guinevere«, entgegnete Arthur überheblich und ignorierte Morgana völlig.

Eldren trat nach vorne aufs Feld und sprach: »Möge die Prüfung beginnen! Lasst die Recken von Lord Verhaien und Lady Meraudis nun den Turnierplatz betreten. Seid gewahr, dass Ihr in den Ring nur das mit hineinnehmen dürft, was Euer Kandidat Euch vor den Augen der hier versammelten Zeugen gibt!«

Die zwei Recken traten an der Seite ihrer beiden Kandidaten vor und begannen... sich ihrer Kleider zu entledigen. Arthur starrte.

»Nun, Arthur«, sagte Morgana, während mehr und mehr Haut entblößt wurde, »zumindest werden deine Untertanen eine völlig neue Sichtweise auf dich durch dieses Turnier bekommen.«

Er drehte sich um und stierte sie in wortloser Wut an. Als der Lärm der Menge schlagartig anschwoll, blickte er zurück. Lord Verhaiens Recke war eine Frau. Sie hatte gerade ihr Unterkleid abgelegt und ihre Brüste waren, ähr, ziemlich bemerkenswert.

Merlin neben ihm gaffte ebenfalls. Dann trat Lord Verhaien zu seinem Recken, hielt seine Hände über ihre Schultern und sprach einige mysteriös klingende Worte. Ein schimmerndes, silbernes Licht floss von seinen Händen, ergoss sich über ihre Schultern und ihren Körper von der Taille abwärts noch weiter hinunter. Das Licht formte sich zu einem Kettenhemd, das ärmellos und tief ausgeschnitten war und bis zur Mitte ihrer Schenkel reichte.

Einige der Elfen applaudierten. Daneben hatte Lady Meraudis ihren Recken lediglich in einen einfachen schwarzen Waffenrock gekleidet und tat nun etwas Merkwürdiges mit ihren Händen, das dazu führte, dass ein Schwert aus dem Nichts Form annahm.

»Merlin«, stieß Gwen plötzlich hinter ihnen aus, als die beiden Recken in den Kampfring stiegen. Arthur versuchte, seinen Blick auf etwas anderes zu richten, als die beinahe komplett nackten Beine der Frau oder ihren fast bis zum Nabel reichenden Ausschnitt.

»Mhja?«, gab Merlin undeutlich von sich.

»Merlin, heißt das, dass Arthur keine Rüstung tragen kann oder ein Schwert führen, außer du... _erschaffst_ es?«

Arthur hörte auf, den Kampf zu verfolgen, und drehte den Kopf, um Merlin anzustarren, der zu tiefst Erschrocken zu ihm zurück starrte.

»Genau genommen«, sagte Morgana, »sieht es so aus, als könnte er überhaupt gar nichts tragen, außer du kannst Kleidungsstücke aus dem Nichts weben.«


	6. Chapter 6

»Sollten wir nicht mit Lord Eldren über Euren Rückzug sprechen?«, drängte Merlin.

»Halt den Mund und fang an zu üben!«, befahl Arthur, während er Merlin hinter sich her in seinen Pavillion auf dem Turnierplatz zog.

»Was genau erwartest du, dass er tun soll?«, fragte Morgana, die ihnen hinein gefolgt war.

»Er ist ein halber Elf«, sagte Arthur. »Es würde doch nur Sinn machen, dass er etwas Magie in sich hat - Fang an, es zu versuchen!«, fügte er an Merlin gerichtet hinzu.

»Es ist ja nicht so, als wäre er auch mit dem Wissen geboren, wie man sie benutzt«, sagte Morgana.

»Ich denke wirklich, dass Ihr besser aufgeben solltet«, sagte Merlin. »Ich könnte weglaufen, vielleicht-«

Arthur wirbelte zu ihm herum und stieß ihn gegen den Hauptpfeiler des Zelts. Merlin starrte ihn an. »Wir werden nicht von der Prüfung zurücktreten und ganz Camelot vor dem Hofstaat der Elfen demütigen. Und wenn das bedeutet, dass ich da raus gehen und ihren Recken nackt im Kampf gegenüber treten muss, dann werde ich das verdammt nochmal tun!«

»Das ist doch mal ein reizender Plan«, sagte Morgana. »Arthur, ist das Ganze nicht schon weit genug gegangen? Wenn du Merlin jetzt auch noch dazu drängst, Zauberei zu-«

»Du verschwindest hier!«, sagte Arthur und schlug demonstrativ die Zeltklappe des Pavillions zurück. Morgana warf die Arme hoch und ging. Arthur drehte sich wieder zurück zu Merlin und wedelte mit der Hand. »Jetzt... tu etwas!«

Einen Moment stand Merlin einfach nur da, dann sagte er: »Arthur... wenn... wenn ich Magie benutzen _würde_... und wir dann nicht gewinnen...«

Arthur rollte mit den Augen. »Merlin, ich erwarte keine Wunder von dir. Ich setze unter diesen Umständen auf eine Finte. Ich kann meinem Gegner die Waffe abnehmen. Das können sie nicht verhindern.«

»Das ist es nicht, was ich meine«, sagte Merlin. »Ich meine, wenn wir die Krone nicht gewinnen. Wenn ich ein... wenn ich Magie benutze, vor aller Augen, dann kann ich nicht... ich würde Camelot verlassen müssen - dannach. Für immer.«

Arthur zögerte. Merlin konnte ihm nicht wirklich in die Augen sehen. Er blickte kurz auf und dann wieder weg. Eine kühle Blässe zierte sein Gesicht, die erste Sache, die ihn überhaupt ein wenig wie die anderen Elfen aussehen ließ.

Nach einem Moment sagte Arthur: »Nein, würdest du nicht.«

»Aber... der König«, stieß Merlin aus.

»Ich habe mich selbst zu deinem Recken ernannt«, erklärte Arthur. »Wenn dir ein Verbrechen vorgeworfen würde, dann hätte ich das Recht, dich bei einem Gerichtskampf zu vertreten, und nicht mal mein Vater könnte mir das verwehren. Wenn du andererseits«, fügte er spitz hinzu, »Magie nutzen _könntest_ und mich trotzdem splitterfasernackt in einen Kampf schicken-«

»Ich will Euch in gar keinen Kampf schicken«, sagte Merlin. »Ihr seid Camelots Prinz. Ihr solltet Euer Leben nicht bei dieser Auseinandersetzung riskieren.«

»Dafür ist es längst zu spät«, sagte Arthur. »Abgesehen davon tue ich das _für_ Camelot.«

»Für dich ist das alles doch nur wieder eine dieser Gelegenheiten dich aufzuspielen wie der gewaltige Dummkopf, der du nunmal bist«, stieß Merlin unbedacht aus.

»Ist es schon so lange her, dass wir ein Gespräch über die korrekte Form der Anrede hatten?«, sagte Arthur.

Merlin verschränkte die Arme vor der Burst. »Wenn ich jetzt ein Elfenprinz bin, dann denke ich, kann ich _dich_ so nennen, wie ich will.«

»Oh, _das_ denkst du«, sagte Arthur und kam einen Schritt näher. Merlin schluckte und dann öffnete Gwen die Zeltklappe des Pavillions und sagte: »Arthur! Sie haben Euch aufgerufen... ich meine, sie haben Merlin aufgerufen, aber als sein Recke, also-«

»Richtig«, gab Arthur grimmig von sich und folgte ihr hinaus aufs Feld.

 

Prinz Ardhiel und Sir Dianys verließen gerade den Ring - der Ritter in voller glitzernder Rüstung mit einem blutverschmierten Speer in seinen Händen, der beinahe zu glühen schien. Der andere Recke wurde vom Feld getragen. Einer der Kandidaten, eine Lady, folgte der Bahre ängstlich.

Auf der anderen Seite des Rings war der andere Ritter, Lord Ealdros, bereits dabei sich auszuziehen. Seine Haut war mit eigenartigen schwarz-tattoowierten Linien gezeichnet, aber Arthur war mehr davon beunruhigt, dass Ealdros aussah, als wäre er beinahe sieben Fuß groß. Arthur wandte sich zu Merlin, während er begann, seine Rüstung abzulegen. »Versuch es zuerst mit einem Kettenhemd, dann mit einem Schwert, danach mit einem Schild! Verstanden?«

»Ich habe sowas noch nie zuvor gemacht«, sagte Merlin leise, während er Arthurs Schulterschutz löste und abhob. Er warf besorgte Blicke quer über den Ring. Der Kandidat, Lady Imantia, rezitierte Worte mit klarer, klingender Stimme, und ein gewaltiges zweihändiges Breitschwert nahm aus dem Nichts vor Ealdros Gestalt an.

»Merlin«, sagte Gwen, als sie ihm half, das Kettenhemd hochzuheben und die Arme ausstreckte, um es in Empfang zu nehmen, »mein Vater sagt immer, Kettenpanzerung entsteht ganz einfach, indem man ein Kettenglied macht - wieder und wieder. Wenn du nur ein einziges gutes Kettenglied machen kannst...«, sie schweifte zweifelnd ab und blickte ebenfalls zu dem Elfen-Ritter hinüber.

»In Ordnung«, sagte Merlin und schluckte. »Ein gutes Kettenglied.«

Arthur legte sein Wehrgehänge oben auf den Berg aus Rüstungsteilen in Gwens Armen und fühlte sich bereits nackt. »Du solltest, uhm,... besser gehen, ähr, das besser weg bringen«, sagte er zu ihr.

Gwen blinzelte, während Arthur begann, betont die Verschnürrung seines Hemds aufzuknoten. Gwen errötete. »Oh, richtig! Ja. Ich werde... gehen, um das weg zu bringen«, und damit drehte sie sich um und floh.

»Sieht Morgana zu?«, murmelte Arthur und zog sein Hemd aus.

»Uhm... nein?«, entgegnete Merlin.

»Du lügst, oder?«, sagte Arthur.

»Ja«, sagte Merlin entschuldigend. »Tut mir leid. Genau genommen sieht jeder zu. Sogar die Elfen.«

»Wundervoll«, sagte Arthur und striff sich die Stiefel von den Füßen. »Bist du bereit? Ich habe nicht vor, mich stundenlang zur Schau zu stellen.«

»Ich glaube sowieso nicht, dass sie mir soviel Zeit geben würden«, entgegnete Merlin.

Arthur schob sein Untergewand die Beine hinab und stieg hinaus. Vereinzelt ertönte Applaus hinter ihm. Möglicherweise hatte Morgana das Ganze angezettelt, dachte er bitter. Er stand vor Merlin und Merlin legte zögerlich die Hände auf Arthurs Schultern. Er holte Atem, schloss seine Augen und sagte: » _Liadro_ «, und etwas Kaltes und Kleines nahm auf Arthurs Schulter Form an: ein einzelnes Kettenglied.

»Ich will ja nicht entmutigend klingen, aber-«, sagte Arthur.

»Ach, sei einfach still!«, sagte Merlin und dann blickte er Arthur an und ein goldener Schein leuchtete schlagartig in seinen Augen auf wie Sonnenlicht. Ein weiteres Mal sagte Merlin mit Nachdruck » _Liadro_ « und Kettenpanzung floss plötzlich Arthurs Schultern hinunter. Kettenglieder flackerten ins Dasein - eines nach dem anderen - wanderten seine Arme bis zu seinen Handgelenken hinunter, reichten bis zu den Knieen und sogar eine Haube formte sich um Arthurs Hals und Kopf. Die Panzerung lag so eng an, dass die Kettenglieder sich an ihn schmiegten wie gespannte Wolle, aber sie reichten letztlich nicht bis auf seine Haut - Arthur fühlte nicht mal das Gewicht.

»Machst du das Zeug aus Spinnweben?«, gab er skeptisch von sich, während er ein Stück vom Ärmel zwischen den Fingern rieb.

»Zieh es doch aus, wenn du unbedingt willst, und steig am Ende nackt in den Ring«, fing Merlin an.

»Mach mir endlich ein verdammtes Schwert«, entgegnete Arthur. Die Menge wartete still hinter ihnen.

Merlin biss sich auf die Lippe und versuchte es - goldenes Licht leuchtete wieder in seinen Augen auf und verblasste dann. Er versuchte es mit zwei, drei verschiedenen magischen Worten. Lord Ealdros räusperte sich demonstrativ. Arthur murmelte: »Versuch es mit einem Dolch, wenn ein Schwert zu groß ist.«

»Nein, das ist nicht das Problem... es hört nicht auf, sich aufzudrängen, versucht zu erscheinen, aber ich habe es nicht erschaffen, also, glaube ich, dass es nicht erlaubt ist«, sagte Merlin und seine Worte ergaben keinen Sinn. Dann runzelte er die Stirn und sagte » _Ceteros_ « und ein Morgenstern erschien stattdessen aus dem Nichts.

»Perfekt«, sagte Arthur und nahm ihn an sich. Er war genauso leicht wie das Kettenhemd und das ganze Ding leuchtete, als wäre es mit Gold überzogen, was lächerlich prahlerisch war, aber nichtsdestotrotz ein verdammt guter Anblick - besser als alles, worauf Arthur gehofft hatte. Der Morgenstern würde vielleicht sogar besser funktionieren als ein Schwert. Lord Ealdros hatte weder Kettenpanzerung noch einen Schild und mit dessen großer Reichweite wollte Arthur ohnehin lieber möglichst viel Platz um sich haben.

»Warte!«, stieß Merlin aus und ergriff Arthurs Schildarm mit beiden Händen, gerade als Eldren rief: »Die Recken mögen den Ring betreten!«

»Sei vorsichtig!«, sagte Merlin und Arthur trat von ihm zurück. Ein goldener Schild, auf dem ein silberner Kelch prangte, befand sich nun an seinem Arm.

Ein langsam anschwellendes Murmeln von den Elfen erhob sich, als Arthur den Kreis betrat, der mit glühenden magischen Linien ins Gras gezogen worden war. Lord Ealdros verengte seine kalten grün-orangenen Augen zu Schlitzen. »Ihr werdet Eure Unverfrorenheit noch bereuen«, zischte er, als er die Augen schloss und das Schwert schnell wie eine Schlange mit beiden Händen auf Arthur niederschießen ließ.

Arthur wäre ein weniger rascher erster Test für den Schild lieber gewesen, aber er hielt gegen das Schwert stand, obwohl der Aufprall Arthur sogar beinahe in die Knie gezwungen hatte. Funken stoben, als die Schneide abglitt und Arthurs gepanzerten Arm entlang schrammte. Dann musste Eladros sich herumwerfen, um dem Wirbeln des Morgensterns zu entgehen.

Arthur ließ den Morgnstern weiter über seinem Kopf kreisen, denn Ealdros war zu groß, um nicht einfach darunter hindurch tauchen zu können. »Merlin hat ebenso ein Anrecht auf den Thron wie Eure Lady«, sagte Arthur.

»Das einzige _Anrecht_ , das er hat«, sagte Ealdros, »ist, zuzusehen, wie Ihr für seine Anmaßung, den Kelch als Wappen zu wählen, blutet.« Er tauchte zum Boden ab und schwang das Schwert in Richtung von Arthurs Knieen. Es blieb keine Zeit - verdammt, war der schnell! - für Arthur irgendetwas anderes zu tun, als nach vorne weg zu springen. Und dann weiter zu rollen - das Schwert sauste wieder herab, bevor Arthur überhaupt die Chance hatte, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen und es verfehlte ihn wieder nur knapp um ein paar Zoll.

Arthur ergriff die Gelegenheit und schlang den Morgenstern um das Schwert, als es in die Erde stieß. Dann nutzte er seinen gesamten Körper als Gegengewicht, um es aus Ealdros Händen zu reißen. Es flog weg, schlitterte quer über das Gras und Arthur rollte auf die Füße. Er schwang den Morgenstern direkt vor Ealdros Gesicht, während er sich zwischen ihm und dem Schwert hielt.

Ealdros duckte sich, zischte. Dann begann die Luft um ihn herum plötzlich zu flackern und sein Körper schien beinahe _auseinander zu fallen._

»Was zum Teufel!«, stieß Arthur aus. Da war ein verdammter _Tiger_ mit ihm im Ring und sprang geradewegs auf seinen Kopf zu. Arthur schaffte es gerade so, den Schild hochzureißen. Die Klauen kratzten fürchterlich über das Metal. Ein kreischend schrilles Geräusch.

Das Gewicht des Tigers zwang Arthur auf die Knie. Das Tier kratzte mit einem Hinterbein nach ihm, verkrallte sich im Kettenhemd. Arthur musste beide Hände benutzen, um den Schild hoch und den Tiger von sich weg zu halten. Er presste die Kiefer aufeinander und schaffte es ein Knie anzuheben, um die untere Kante des Schilds zu stützen. Das gab ihm gerade genug Raum, den Morgenstern zu schwingen. Selbst wenn es nur eine ziemlich armselige Art Halbkreis war. Wie auch immer, unter diesen Umständen hatte Arthur nicht im Geringsten Gewissensbisse dahin zu zielen, wo es am meisten wehtun würde.

Der Tiger stieß einen menschlichen Schrei aus und rollte weg, wobei er sich zu einer Kugel um sich selbst krümmte. Arthur stolperte auf die Füße. Blut rann sein Bein herab, wo die Klauen sein Fleisch erwischt hatten. Er schob den Morgenstern in seinen Gürtel, nahm das Breitschwert ansich und kam vorsichtig näher. Er zögerte - mit einem Tiger zu sprechen, ließ Arthur sich wie einen Idioten fühlen, aber er führte das Schwert trotzdem an dessen Hals und sagte: »Gib auf oder stirb!«

»Nein! Nein, er gibt auf!«, schrie Lady Imantia von der Seitenlinie aus und warf sich in den Ring über den Tiger. Arthur musste das Schwert hoch und aus dem Weg reißen, um sie nicht ausversehen zu schneiden. Der Tiger erzitterte und verwandelte sich zurück in Ealdros, der Arthur voller Hass anstarrte, als Imantia ihm half, aus dem Ring zu humpeln.

Der gesamte Hofstaat von Camelot brach in wilden Jubel aus. Frauen winkten Arthur mit Taschentüchern zu und Arthur hob die Hand zum Gruß, bevor er das Feld verließ. Sogar sein Vater lächelte mit einem breiten, zufriedenen Ausdruck, den er sonst fast nie hatte. Merlin auf der anderen Seite stand einfach nur am anderen Ende des Rings und sah zutiefst erleichtert aus, als wäre er erstaunt, dass Arthur es geschafft hatte, sich nicht umbringen zu lassen. »Schau ja nicht zu beeindruckt drein, nur weil ich gerade einen fürchterlichen magiebegabten Elfenkrieger besiegt habe«, schnappte Arthur.

»Als ob du noch Ermutigung brauchen würdest. Wir müssen das säubern«, sagte Merlin und zog Arthur in den Pavillion, wo er niederkniete, um Arthurs Bein zu untersuchen. »Ich kann es für die nächste Runde schienen.« Merlins Hände lagen warm auf Arthurs Wade. Dann führte er eine Hand über die klaffenden Schnittwunden und flüsterte: _»Fealnoth«_. Eine kühle Welle wusch über Arthurs Bein und erfasste schließlich seinen gesamten Körper wie eine plötzliche kühle Brise in der Sommerhitze. Der Schmerz, der von den Schnitten ausging, ebbte ab und jeder Muskel entspannte sich. Schweiß und Schmutz und Schmerzen waren aufeinmal ganz verschwunden.

Und natürlich ebenso auch die Rüstung. Merlin war noch immer auf den Knieen vor Arthur, als er nach oben blickte. Arthur starrte zu ihm herunter, versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, als Gwen sich mit einem Krug voller Wasser unter dem Zelteingang hindurch duckte. »Oh! Ich... verzeiht, ich wollte nicht... ich...« stieß sie aus und floh. Einen Augenblick später hob sie die Zeltklappe an der äußersten Kante und stellte das Wasser ohne einen Blick zu ihnen hinein.

Arthur trank das meiste davon in einem Zug aus dem Krug, während Merlin sein Bein bandagierte. Dann warf Arthur seinen Mantel über, um hinauszugehen und Sir Dianys dabei zuzusehen, wie er den letzten der sieben Recken, der bisher noch keinen Kampf bestritten hatte - eine weitere Lady - grün und blau schlug. Was zum Teufel war mit diesen Lords los, die Frauen wählten, um für sie einzustehen, wollte Arthur verdammt noch mal wissen. Waren sie alle ein Haufen Feiglinge?

Augenscheinlich veranlasste dieser Umstand Dianys nicht dazu, sich zurück zu halten. Der Sperr schoss wie eine Schlange vor und schnellte bluttriefend wieder zurück. Ein Mal, zwei Mal, drei Mal. Dann stolperte der andere Recke und Dianys schlug seiner Gegnerin die Beine mit dem Ende seines Speers weg, um diesen dann mit der Spitze direkt an ihrer Halsgrube stoppen zu lassen. Sie hob die Hände und ergab sich, woraufhin Dianys ihr aufhalf.

Als Merlin vortrat, um Arthur wieder zu bewaffnen, ruhten seine Hände diesmal leicht auf Arthurs Schultern und glitten langsam seinen ganzen Körper hinab, sodass die Rüstung direkt an ihm geformt wurde. Arthur blickte währenddessen die ganze Zeit strikt gerade aus und versuchte dabei, nicht daran zu denken, was Merlins Hände just in dieser Minute an seinen Beinen taten, und ertappt Dianys und Ardhiel aus dem Augenwinkel dabei, wie sie ihn gerade von ihrem Pavillion aus beobachteten. Die anderen Elfen sahen ebenfalls dabei zu, stumm aber aufmerksam, wobei sie zuvor kaum soviel Beachtung gefunden hatten.

Arthur blickte über das Feld und bemerkte viel zu spät, dass er dem Sieger der ersten Paarung gegenübertreten würde. Lord Verhaiens Recke, eine Frau - Lady Rienlis. »Merlin!«, zischte Arthur nach unten.

»Was?«, entgegnete Merlin abwesend, während er die Beinschienen vollendete.

»Hör auf, nimm das weg! Ich kann keiner halbnackten Frau in voller Rüstung gegenübertreten.«

Merlin sank auf seine Fersen und starrte wütend zu Arthur nach oben. »Ich werde das alles nicht wieder ungeschehen machen.«

»Doch, wirst du!«, sagte Arthur und war schon im Begriff seine Armschienen abzunehmen, nur dass sie sich nicht entfernen ließen. »Bring das in Ordnung!«, sagte er und winkte mit einer Hand vor Merlins Gesicht herum.

Merlin verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. »Nein!«

»Dann werde ich nicht da raus gehen«, erklärte Arthur.

»Einverstanden«, sagte Merlin. » _Ich_ will kein König sein.«

Arthur warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. »Das ist nicht fair.«

»Es war das letzte Mal auch nicht fair von Ealdros, sich in einen Tiger zu verwandeln und zu versuchen, dich zu fressen«, sagte Merlin. »Vielleicht trägt sie aus einem guten Grund keine Rüstung.«

»Aber-«, stieß Arthur aus und sah zu ihr rüber. Sie trug ihr dünnes silbernes Kettenhemd und wirbelte zwei schmale Klingen in blitzenden Mustern um sich herum. »Verdammt, Merlin, sieh sie dir an, sie wiegt gerade Mal die Hälfte von mir!«

»Das ist mir egal.« Merlin drückte Arthur erneut den Morgenstern in die Hände, dann den Schild.

»Was ist das überhaupt?«, fragte Arthur und deutete mit dem Kinn auf den Kelch, der auf dem Schild prangte. »Ealdros war deswegen total außer sich.«

»Keine Ahnung, ich habe das nicht absichtlich darauf platziert. Ich wollte lediglich einen Schild für dich.« Merlin legte die Hände auf den Schild, doch der Kelch blieb. Sogar als Merlin ihn mit Gold in den Augen fixierte. »Es ist wie mit dem Schwert, er... er will einfach _da_ sein.«

»Welches Schwert?«, erkundigte sich Arthur, aber Eldren rief sie bereits in den Ring.

Zehn Minuten später stolperte Arthur wieder heraus und sank dankbar in einen Stuhl, den Merlin im Lager unter ihn schob. »Und du wolltest, dass ich die Rüstung abnehme«, meckerte Merlin, während er mit Nachdruck einzelne Rüstungsteile von Arthur entfernte.

»Sei still!«, gab Arthur erstickt bei dem Versuch von sich, die Blutung aus seiner Nase zu stoppen. »Ow!«, fügter er hinzu, als Merlin das heftig zerbeulte Kettenhemd von ihm zerrte.

»Hört auf, zu sprechen, Sire, sonst macht Ihr die Blutung schlimmer!«, riet Gaius, als er zu ihnen stieß und alle Stellen an Arthurs Körper vorsichtig mit den Fingern abtastete, die höllisch schmerzten. Wobei sich herausstellte, dass das verdammt viele waren. Gaius schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

»Ihr habt eine gebrochene Nase, ein gebrochenes Schlüsselbein und wenigstens drei gebrochene Rippen. Die linke Schulter ist ausgekugelt. Danke, meine Liebe«, setzte er zu Gwen gewandt hinzu, die Gaius einige Tücher gebracht hatte, mit denen er das Blut von Arthurs Beinen wischte. Das Kettenhemd hatte Rienlis Schwerter gestoppt, was der einzige Grund war, weshalb Arthur noch atmete. Dennoch war es ihr gelungen, ihn zwei Mal genau dort in den Oberschenkel zu stechen, wo die Seitenschlitze der Panzerung eine Öffnung ließen, was ihm erlaubt hatte, sich zu bewegen.

»Mögen die Recken von Prinz Ardhiel und Emrys den Ring betreten!«, kündigte Lord Eldren hinter ihnen an.

Merlins Kopf ruckte nach oben. »Arthur ist doch eben erst _heraus_ gekommen.«

Eldren sah ihn nur an und sagte kühl: »Die Prüfung wartet nicht. Gibt sich Euer Recke geschlagen?«

»Einen Teufel tue ich!«, sagte Arthur. »Gaius, renk meine Schulter ein und verbinde meine Rippen!« Er warf Sir Dianys einen Blick zu. Ardhiel versah dessen Rüstung bereits mit weiteren Platten und er hatte noch immer seinen blutbesudelten Speer in den Händen. »Merlin, kannst du mir eine ganze Brustplatte machen? Ich werde sie gegen diesen Speer brauchen.«

»Seid vorsichtig damit!«, sagte Gwen. »Er ist magisch. Ich meine, er besteht aus echter Magie und ist nicht nur mit Magie hergestellt worden. Oh, wie soll ich das bloß richtig erklären? Ardhiel hat Dianys Sachen nicht selbst gemacht, nicht alle. Dianys hatte das Kettenhemd bereits und den Speer, als die erste Runde begonnen hat. Ardhiel hat nur die Platten hinzugefügt.«

»Ich dachte, das wäre nicht erlau-Au!«, schrie Arthur auf, als Gaius seine Schulter einrenkte.

»Es ist besser, wenn man es ohne Vorwarnung macht«, entschuldigte sich Gaius. »Ich kann nicht viel für das Schlüsselbein tun und diese Wunden müssen unbedingt abgebunden werden.« Er blickte auf. Eldren kam auf sie zu, seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengt.

»Sire, seid ihr sicher, dass Ihr-«

»Lasst es mich versuchen!«, forderte Merlin. Er stand vor Arthur und legte seinen Hände erneut auf Arthurs Brustkorb. Seine Finger waren gespreizt und Macht breitete sich golden schimmernd in Merlins Augen aus.

Arthur schluckte. Es wurde von ihm erwartet, den Gedanken zu fürchten, dass diese Zauberkraft ihn berühren würde, ihn zu verabscheuen. Stattdessen hielt Arthur jedoch den Atem an und wartete darauf, dass Merlin seine Zauberkraft auf ihn hernieder strahlen ließ. Keine drei Runden in dem Turnier und nicht mal ein ganzer Tag waren vergangen und Arthur verlangte es danach wie nach Wasser.

Dann gab Merlin ihm, wonach er verlangte. Der Schmerz floh vor der kalten Welle aus Macht, wie sich die Nacht der Sonne ergab. Goldenes Licht ergoss sich über Arthur, als wäre er ein Gefäß, das gefüllt werden musste, und Arthur _fühlte_ wie sich seine Knochen bewegten, während sie sich miteinanderverstrickten. Seine Wunden schlossen sich so einfach wie Türen, die zu gemacht wurden. Wie betäubt öffnete Arthur seine Augen und fragte sich, wann er sie überhaupt geschlossen hatte. Merlin schwankte bedrohlich nach unten auf Arthur zu, seine Augen waren halb geschlossen und noch immer golden. Arthur stand auf und hielt Merlin aufrecht.

»Oh«, hauchte Gwen und Arthur bemerkte, dass er wieder nackt war, verdammt, und zusätzlich auch schon wieder alles von ihm gut für jeden sichtbar.

»Merlin«, zischte er und versuchte seine Hüften von der Tribüne wegzudrehen. Merlin grummelte halb-trunken: »Ja, gut«, und legte Arthur wieder Rüstung an, was sich für Arthur so anfühlte, als würde Merlin es mehr schlecht als recht tun.

Eldren stoppte ein paar Schritte entfernt ab und betrachtete sie mit einer plötzlichen Skepsis. Er räusperte sich. »Die Prüfung ist angekündigt. Ist Euer Recke bereit?«

»Ich bin bereit«, erklärte Arthur und versuchte Merlin, der ganz schlaff geworden war, gegen den Stuhl zu lehnen.

»Wartet!«, sagte Merlin, als er den Kopf hochhievte. »Warum darf Dianys den Speer benutzen?«

»Was auch immer in den Ring hineingelangen kann, ist erlaubt«, erklärte Eldren. »Der Speer von Luneth geht, wohin er es wünscht.«

»Das ist nicht das, was Ihr vorhin gesagt habt«, sagte Arthur. »Also, hätte ich einfach mein Schwert-«

»Eure von Sterblichen geschmiedete Klinge wäre niemals dazu in der Lage gewesen, in den Ring hineinzugelangen«, spie Eldren verächtlich aus.

Merlin zog sich auf die Beine und sprach mit goldenen Augen: »Dann versuch es damit!«, und packte Arthurs Hand. Er führte sie und tauchte sie in den gefüllten Waschzuber, den Gwen in den Armen hielt. Das Wasser war noch immer pink von Arthurs Blut.

»Was tust du da-«, stieß Arthur aus, aber Merlin schob seine Hand nur noch tiefer hinein - tiefer als der Waschzuber tatsächlich war, bis Arthurs Hand etwas kaltes und hartes berührte.

Arthur fasste den Griff mit der Hand und zog langsam ein Schwert heraus. Das Wasser sprudelte aus den Holzverstrebungen und floss die Klinge herab wie Regen. Gwen starrte es mit großen Augen an und dann in das Gefäß, das plötzlich wieder wie ein ganz gewöhnlicher Waschzuber aussah.

»Hier«, sagte Merlin selbstzufrieden und fiel vorne über. Arthur schaffte es gerade so, ihn mit einer Hand aufzufangen, das Schwert in der anderen. Merlin hing an seiner Schulter und lächelte ihn weggetreten an, wobei er so töricht glücklich aussah, dass Arthurs Mund trocken wie Pergament wurde.

»Es ist nass«, zwang er sich zu sagen, denn sonst... sonst...

Merlin runzelte die Stirn. »Es war in einem See. Hör auf, dich zu beschweren!« Er stieß Arthur in die Rippen, was nicht sehr viel half, weil ihn einzig Arthurs Arm aufrecht hielt. »Jetzt geh und gewinne!«

Arthur verfrachtete Merlin auf den Stuhl im Lager. Er musste es schnell tun, weil er ihn eigentlich gar nicht loslassen wollte. »Versuch zu verhindern, dass er fällt und einen Idioten aus sich macht, wenn das möglich ist!«, befahl er Gwen und drehte sich um, um Dianys im Ring gegenüberzutreten.

Etwa dreißig Sekunden nachdem der Kampf begonnen hatte, war Arthur mehr als klar, dass er spektakulär verlieren würde. Dianys war zurückhaltend, prüfte die Reichweite von Arthurs Schwert, testete seine Rüstung, um eine Schwäche zu offenbaren. Doch das war alles, was geschah. Arthur hatte einige Züge versucht und Dianys hatte es aussehen lassen, als hätten Ealdros und Rienlis still gestanden. Der Speer bewegte sich schneller als Arthurs Augen überhaupt folgen konnten. Wenn er versuchte, ihn aus einer Richtung zu blocken, traf der Speer ihn auf der komplett anderen Seite.

Grimmig trat Arthur ein paar Schritte zurück, um etwas Raum zu gewinnen. Dann warf er den Helm und den Schild aus dem Ring und zog die Haube seines Kettenhemds vom Kopf. Er brauchte die Geschwindigkeit und das größere Sichtfeld dringender als die Verteidigung, wenn diese Sache mehr einem Kampf als einem Gemetzel gleichen sollte.

Zumindest lag das Schwert jetzt in dem beidhändigen Griff angenehm in Arthurs Händen. Es fühlte sich besser als gut an, _richtig_ , und er hatte das absurde Gefühl, als wäre es glücklich in seinen Händen. Dann griff Dianys wieder an. Arthur parierte beinahe blind, mehr von Instinkt als einem klaren Gedanken geleitet. Der Speer und das Schwert klirrten gegeneinander. Arthur hatte wenigstens diesen Schlag geblockt. Er wirbelte in die andere Richtung, ließ sich dabei von der Spitze des Schwerts leiten und verfehlte Dianys Seite beim Rückschwung nur gerade so.

Dianys stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück, ging in die Hocke und Arthur war dankbar für den Raum. Letztlich war ihm wenigstens so viel gelungen, die Klinge in Dianys Nähe zu bringen. Selbst wenn Arthur verlieren würde, würde es jetzt nicht mehr ganz so beschämend sein. Arthur warf einen kurzen Blick nach hinten. Merlin hatte sich aufgerappelt und beobachtete den Kampf mit blassem Gesicht. Gwen und Gaius hielten sich beide an ihm fest. So schlimm war es doch auch nicht, dachte Arthur wütend, und warf sich nach hinten auf den Rücken, als der Speer auf ihn zu schoss. In nackter Verzweiflung teilte Arthur einen Hieb nach Dianys Beinen aus und rollte sich ab, um auf die Füße zu kommen. Und dann war er wieder auf dem Rücken und fragte sich ein wenig verblüfft, wie es dazu gekommen war. Er hatte wohl einige Sekunden komplett verloren. Seine Ohren klingelten und die Welt befand sich wie hinter einem Schleier.

Das Schwert wollte nach links, also stand Arthur auf und ging nach links, nur einen Moment bevor der Speer hinabstieß. Arthur hatte den verschwommenen Gedanken, dass er möglicherweise seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen sollte, statt auf ein Schwert zu hören, aber die Drehung, die er vollführen musste, um dem nächsten Speer-Stoß auszuweichen, ließ die Überlegung und den Rest seines Verstands irgendwo ein paar Schritte hinter ihm zurück. Das Schwert zog ihn vorwärts, in den Nahkampf. Dianys war dadurch gezwungen, den Speer mit beiden Händen zu führen und ihn dazu zu benutzen, Arthurs Angriffe zu blocken, einen und noch einen und noch einen. Arthurs Schulter schmerzte bei jedem Schlag, als wäre er in einer Schmiede und würde mit einem Hammer eine zerbeulte Rüstung bearbeiten statt in einem Ring und kämpfen.

Dianys stieß den Speer-Griff zwischen Arthurs Beine und Arthur ging wieder zu Boden, aber das Schwert führte ihn, sodass er abrollte und somit direkt wieder auf die Beine kam. Er wirbelte herum, um den nächsten Schlag zu parieren und im Gegenzug in einem Schwung nach vorne zu schießen, was Dianys drei Schritte zurück springen ließ. Ein leises zischendes Keuchen kam von der Tribüne, auf der die Elfen saßen.

Das Schwert wollte Dianys sofort nachsetzen, aber Arthur bekam kaum Luft. Er ging in die Hocke, um sich damit eine kleine Pause zu verschaffen, und richtete eine vage Entschuldigung an das Schwert. Ihm war übel von dem Schlag auf den Kopf. Der Preis dafür, dass er den Helm abgenommen hatte. Aber Arthur hatte einen Vorteil an Muskelmasse im Vergleich zu Dianys. Wenn er nur-

Der Speer blitzte vor Arthurs Augen auf. Arthur tauchte darunter hindurch, wandt sich um sein eigenes Schwert und schlug beim Hochkommen Körper-gegen-Körper gegen Dianys. Von dort machte Arthur weiter und trieb sie beide so bis an den Rand des Rings.

Dianys gelang es, eine gepanzerte Faust unter Arthurs Kinn zu landen, was Arthurs Kopf nach hinten schnappen ließ, und setzte drei Körpertreffer mit dem Speergriff wie beim Stockkampf, um den Raum zwischen ihnen wieder zu vergrößern. Jeder Treffer fühlte sich wie eine ganze Trachtprügel mit einer Eisenstange an.

Arthur schaffte es, auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Er schluckte das Erbrochene herunter, das im Begriff war, seinen Hals heraufzukriechen, und stolperte rückwärts auf den Rand des Rrings zu, während er versuchte, sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden. Er glaubte, dass seine Beine ihn keinen weiteren Angriff mehr tragen würden. Seine Arme wollten sich nicht mal mehr genug bewegen, um das Schwert zu heben, obwohl es wie wild tobte. Irgendwie gelang es Arthur, dann doch durch seine Erinnerung an Übungseinheiten, die lang in die Nacht gedauert hatten, während er so müde gewesen war, dass er hatte weinen wollen, und  an die Worte seines Vaters, die er zum Schwertmeister gesprochen hatte: »Du unterschätzt seine Stärke. Nochmal, Arthur!« Es war weit weniger unmöglich gewesen, zu tun, was Arthur befohlen worden war, als seinen Vater dazu bringen zu wollen, seine Meinung zu ändern.

Langsam hob Arthur die Klinge und nahm eine wartende Haltung an. Dianys näherte sich, zögerte jetzt jedoch und stoppte schließlich wenige Schritte entfernt. In seiner klaren und hohen Stimme sagte er: »Ihr habt tapfer gekämpft. Wollt Ihr Euch ergeben?«

Allein die Vorstellung, sich setzen zu können, fühlte sich wie ein Schatz von unvorstellbarem Wert an. Arthur legte die Hände um den Schwertgriff. »Nein!«, sagte er.

Dianys trat einen Schritt zurück und wechselte seinen Griff um den Speer zum Wurf, wobei er ihn leicht in der Hand wog.

»Arthur!«, rief Merlin ängstlich.

Dianys blickte zu Merlin und dann zurück. »Ich frage Euch ein letztes Mal«, sagte er.

»Und meine Antwort lautet immer noch: Nein!«, presste Arthur durch zusammengebissene Zähne und wartete.

Dianys nickte, salutierte mit dem Speer und schleuderte ihn mit zwei schnellen Schritten durch den Ring. Arthur schwang das Schwert in einem Bogen, fast schon bevor der Speer Dianys Hand verlassen hatte und traf den Schaft, als er auf Arthur zuflog.

Es war wie - Arthur fehlten die Worte, denn es gab nichts Vergleichbares. Vielleicht als wäre der Blitz zu seinen Füßen eingeschlagen. Die Welt wurde für einen Augenblick still und war von weißem Licht erfüllt. Arthur musste sich zusammenreißen, um auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er versuchen, die Schale eines Katapults mit bloßen Händen herum zu hieven. Das Schwert klingelte wie eine Glocke, und dann beendete Arthur den Bogen und schlug den Speer zur Seite. Nur wenige Zoll, nicht mehr. Die Spitze des Speers surrte durch das Kettenhemd und zog eine brennend-heiße blutige Linie über Arthurs Arm, genau in Höhe seines Herzens, als er an Arthur vorbei flog und den Boden außerhalb des Rings entlang rutschte.

Es herrschte vollkommene Stille um Arthur herum. Das Schwert vollendete den Bogen und er fiel auf die Kniee, eine Hand auf dem Grund und nur die Klinge hielt ihn noch aufrecht. Arthur zitterte, als würde ihn ein Fieber schütteln. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, sich zu bewegen. Dann rief sein Vater - sein Vater, der noch kein einziges aufmunterndes Wort in irgendeinem Turnier, an dem Arthur in seinem ganzen Leben jemals teilgenommen hatte, gesprochen hatte: »Arthur! Arthur, steh auf!« Gewohnheit erreichte, was der Wille allein nicht fertig brachte. Arthur kämpfte sich zurück auf die Beine. Er stützte sich auf das Schwert und Blut tropfte von seinem Arm herab.

Dianys stand mit nun leeren Händen nur wenige Schritt entfernt. Er starrte Arthur an und sagte: »Der Speer von Lunith verfehlt niemals sein Ziel.«

Arthur starrte zurück und hörte sich selbst sagen:

»Der, der Excalibur in den Händen hält kann niemals besiegt werden, solange sein Mut anhält.« Er schloss den Mund in Überraschung und fragte sich, wo zur Hölle _das_ hergekommen war. Er betrachtete das Schwert, Excalibur, nahm er an, und wusste, dass das, was er gesagt hatte, der Wahrheit entsprach.

Arthur holte tief Luft und hob Excalibur brusthoch, zielte auf Dianys Hals und sagte: »Ergebt Ihr Euch?«

Dianys senkte den Kopf voller Anmut wie ein Tänzer - sogar in Rüstung. »Das tue ich.«

»Oh, Gott sei dank«, murmelte Arthur, ließ das Schwert sinken und bot Dianys dann seine Hand an.

Dianys hielt inne. Ein leises Murmeln ertönte von der Tribüne und jemand rief: » _Dianys, inrahil!_ «

Der Ausdruck auf Dianys Gesicht wurde plötzlich kalt, als er sich umdrehte und eisig sprach: » _Idreath mehelin tannar?_ «

Niemand antwortete. Dianys wandte sich um, streckte den Arm aus und schüttelte Arthurs Hand. Arthur warf einen Seitenblick zur Tribüne und sagte: »Wenn sie Euch gesagt haben, Ihr hättet mir nur noch einen guten Schubser verpassen müssen, dann hatten sie tatsächlich Recht.«

Dianys lächelte nicht wirklich, aber er sah aus, als ob er gerade gewillt wäre, den Vorschlag abzuwägen, möglicherweise irgendwann zu lächeln. »Die Prüfung ist nicht nur eine Probe der Waffen sondern auch der Ehre«, sagte er. »Ich bin nicht an einem halben Sieg interessiert.« Er nickte und trat aus dem Ring, um zu Ardhiel zu gehen. Die Menge auf der Tribüne brach in Jubel aus. Zumindest die Leute aus Camelot. Die Elfen schienen plötzlich alle sehr still geworden zu sein.

Arthur humpelte sehr vorsichtig aus dem Ring. Schlagartig schüttelte Merlin Gaius und Gwen ab und warf sich ihm entgegen, sodass sie flach auf dem Boden endeten. »Au«, sagte Arthur nach einem Moment.

»Nein, kein Au«, sagte Merlin, der unter ihm eingequetschtt lag.

Gwen reichte ihm die Hand, was genug war, ihm auf die Knie zu helfen. Eldren kam herüber und sah auf sie mit einem sehr kalten und steifen Gesichtsausdruck herab. Arthur versuchte gar nicht erst, sich aufzurichten, aber er hob den Kopf und fragte: »Ja, ist noch irgendetwas?«

Eldren blickte Arthur aus dem Augenwinkel an, während er zu Merlin sprach, der noch immer flach auf dem Rücken lag. »Euer Recke war siegreich. Am Morgen habt Ihr deshalb die Ehre, als Letzte anzutreten.«

Merlin starrte zu ihm hoch. »Bei was antreten?«

»Bei der zweiten Prüfung«, sagte Eldren und ging davon.

Arthur sah ihm mit offenem Mund nach. »Das ist es noch nicht gewesen?«

»Ich hab gewusst, dass das hier eine schlechte idee ist«, sagte Merlin und ließ den Kopf auf den Boden zurück sinken.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur verbrachte den gesamten Nachmittag - nun, den gesamten Nachmittag, nachdem er die Kraft gefunden hatte, die Strecke vom Pavilion zu seinen Gemächern zurück zu laufen - in einer Badewanne. Er dachte sehnsuchtsvoll daran, Merlin zu bitten, noch einmal Magie auf ihn zu wirken, aber Merlin war auf dem Boden des Pavilions eingeschlafen und hatte wie ein Sack Kartoffeln ins Schloss zurück getragen werden müssen. Er war nicht mal aufgewacht, als Arthur den Dienern befohlen hatte, ihn aufs Bett zu verfrachten.  
Arthur hatte dafür gesorgt, dass ein paar Küchenhilfen beständig Runden um die Wanne drehten, wobei sie einen Eimer kaltes Wasser herausschöpften und heißes Wasser direkt aus den dampfenden Kesseln in der unteren Etage wieder auffüllten. Nach ein paar Stunden stöhnte Arthur schließlich und zog sich auf die Beine. Er leuchtete überall hellrosa und war noch immer wund. Der Schnitt vom Speer an seinem Arm schmerzte wie Feuer, obwohl Gaius ihn vernäht, eingesalbt und verbunden hatte.  
Arthur musste sich auf einen Stuhl setzen, um sich abzutrocknen. Es war so ein Kampf gewesen, den Arm zu heben, dass er sich nicht mal um ein Hemd Gedanken machte. Er schob Merlin einfach ein Stück auf der Überdecke zur Seite und kroch nackt zwischen die Laken. Am Abend würde es sicherlich ein Festessen geben. Arthur war sich sicher, dass sein Vater seine Schadenfreude auskosten wollen würde. Und zu jeder anderen Zeit wäre Arthur mehr als glücklich, ihm dabei Gesellschaft zu leisten, aber im Moment würde er sich am liebsten erst frühestens wieder in einer Woche bewegen müssen. Er würde seine Augen nur eine Minute oder zwei schließen, das wäre alles.

Das Licht draußen vorm Fenster war perlig-grau von der aufziehenden Dämmerung, als Arthur erwachte. Er fühlte sich angenehm warm und gar nicht mehr wund, während Merlin in seinen Armen lag. Sogar der Schmerz von dem Schnitt an seinem Arm war verschwunden. Arthur zog den Verband beiseite und entdeckte eine saubere weiße Narbe wie eine einfache weiße Linie. »Besser?«, murmelte Merlin verschlafen.  
»Viel besser«, sagte Arthur und ließ den Kopf zurück ins Kissen sinken. Viel zu spät bemerkte er, dass er nackt war und sich an Merlin schmiegte.  
»Hast du dir die Stiefel ausgezogen, bevor du du unter die Decke gekommen bist?«, fragte Arthur, während er sich hastig aus dem Bett wandt. Bevor Merlin noch auf dumme Ideen kommen würde.   
»Keine Ahnung?«, sagte Merlin, hob den Kopf und blinzelte eulenhaft aus dem Bettzeug heraus. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte Merlin die Stiefel ausgezogen. Beinahe wäre Arthur auf dem Weg zu seinem Hemd, das noch immer gefaltet über dem Fußteil des Bettes lag, über sie gefallen.  
»Na gut, mach schon!«, sagte Arthur, als er das Hemd über den Kopf zog. »Es ist beinahe Morgen. Wir haben die ganze Nacht durchgeschlafen. Ich weiß nicht, wieso niemand gekommen ist, um uns für das Festmahl abzuholen.« Dann blickte er sich um und bemerkte, dass die Möbel im Zimmer umgestellt worden waren: Sie waren so vor der Tür aufeinander gestapelt, dass sie sie fest versperrten. Er runzelte die Stirn und sah Merlin an.  
»Ich hab's nicht absichtlich gemacht?«, sprach Merlin verteidigend.  
Arthur rollte die Augen. »Wenn du vorhast, dich mit meinem Vater gut zu stellen, dann ist das nicht der beste Weg dafür. Und jetzt mach die Tür auf!«   
Merlin sah die Möbel an. Seine Augen leuchteten hell in dem dunklen Raum auf und die Möbel rutschten gehorsam zurück auf ihre Plätze. »Müssen wir schon aufstehen?«  
Kurz schoss die Vorstellung durch Arthurs Kopf, sich zurück in dieses Bett zu Merlin zu legen, wo sich goldenes Licht warm um ihn winden würde, und er schluckte und drehte sich weg, um sich Wasser in einen Krug zu gießen. »Ja«, sagte über seine Schulter. »Und du musst dich waschen. Du kannst die Wanne da drüben benutzen.«  
Merlin stöhnte ein wenig und kämpfte sich schließlich aus dem Bett. Arthur bemerkte zu spät, dass er von seinem Platz aus ein komplett freies Sichtfeld auf Merlin haben würde und beeilte sich, zum Fenster zu gehen und nach draußen zu schauen, während Merlin sich seiner Kleidung entledigte, um in das Badewasser vom Vortag zu klettern. »Mialthos«, sagte Merlin und Arthur konnte sehen, wie Dampf aufstieg. Merlin seufzte und ließ den Kopf nach hinten sinken.  
»Hast du das schon immer gekonnt?«, fragte Arthur ungehalten.  
»Ja?«, antwortete Merlin dösig.   
»Und warum habe ich dann den gesamten Februar in kaltem Wasser gebadet?«  
»Ähm«, stammelte Merlin, öffnete die Augen und blickte vorsichtig zu Arthur. »Du hast gesagt, das Königreich hätte nur wenig Feuerholz und sollte nicht für-«  
»Nun, du scheinbar aber nicht.«  
»Naja, wie hätte ich es denn erklären sollen?«, fragte Merlin.  
»Du hättest es mit der Wahrheit versuchen können«, entgegnete Arthur.  
Merlin sah weg, während er die Schultern hoch zog. »Die Wahrheit zu sagen, hätte bedeutet... gehen zu müssen«, flüsterte er leise.  
Arthur zögerte. »Es gibt Höfe, da bezahlen Könige Zauberer«, sagte er.  
»Aber die sind nicht Camelot.«  
Ein zurückhaltendes Klopfen an der Tür ertönte, als sich Merlin vor dem Feuer abtrocknete. Es war der Schneider mit einer geänderten Tunika für Merlin. Diesmal zog auch Arthur eine Tunika statt seines Kettenhemds an. Nichtsdestotrotz schnallte er Excalibur um. Seiner Hand schien es zu gefallen, auf dem Griff zu ruhen, oder vielleicht gefiel dem Schwert seine Hand dort. Gwen trat ein, um ihnen behilflich zu sein.  
»Euer Vater wünscht Euch zu sehen«, flüsterte sie Arthur zu, als sie hastig Merlins und Arthurs Haar in Ordnung brachte und mit schnellen gründlichen Handgriffen ihre Kleider glättete.

Uther drehte sich zu ihnen, als sie in seine Gemächer kamen und fasste Arthur mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht bei den Schultern, das er nur aufsetzte, wenn er sich nicht anders zu helfen wusste. »Hast du dich erholt?«, fragte er und rüttelte ein wenig an Arthur.  
»Elfenmagie scheint für die ein oder andere Sache recht hilfreich zu sein«, sagte Arthur mit einem Seitenblick auf Merlin.   
Kühl betrachtete Uther Merlin, der schluckte und ziemlich nervös ausah. »Und du trägst keine üblen Folgeerscheinungen davon, dem ausgesetzt gewesen zu sein?«, fragte er Arthur. »Bist du dir da sicher?«  
»Ja, Vater«, antwortete Arthur und vermied sicherheitshalber anzumerken, dass es tatsächlich etwas war, an das er sich gewöhnen könnte. »Vater, gestern nach dem Turnier, Eldren sagte, es würde eine weitere Prüfung an diesem Morgen stattfinden, jedoch nicht mehr als das-«  
Uther schüttelte den Kopf. »Sie sind verdammt verschwiegen«, sagte er. »Jedes ihrer Gespräche beim gestrigen Abendessen bestand aus nichts als schönen Worten ohne eine tiefere Bedeutung dahinter.«  
»Vielleicht haben sie erraten, dass ihr versucht eine Marionette auf ihren Thron zu setzen und finden diese Vorstellung anstößig«, sagte Morgana, als sie herein rauschte.  
»Das reicht, Morgana!«, befahl Uther.  
»Ich dagegen«, sprach sie, ohne inne zuhalten, weiter, »hatte gestern ein wirklich erhellendes Gespräch mit Sir Dianys. Ich gehe davon aus, dass keiner von euch auf die Idee gekommen ist, sich zu fragen, warum all die anderen Recken vom anderen Geschlecht als die Kandidaten sind?«  
Arthur runzelte die Stirn. »Sind sie nicht. Dianys ist Prinz Ardhiels Recke und sie sind beide Männer.«  
»Dianys ist eine Frau, du Esel!«, stieß Morgana aus.   
»Dianys ist keine Frau!«, sagte Arthur. »Ich denke, ich muss es wissen, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich gestern gegen ihn gekämpft habe.«  
»Und ich denke, ich muss es besser wissen«, sagte Morgana«, »wenn man bedenkt, dass ich gestern Nacht mit ihr ein Bad genommen habe.«  
Sie alle starrten Morgana an.  
»Und sie hat mir sehr freundlich erklärt«, sagte Morgana und verschränkte die Arme, »dass der Recke des siegreichen Kandidaten der königliche Gemahl werden wird.« Sie hob die Augenbrauen zu Arthur gerichtet. »Sie waren ein wenig überrascht, als du dich ins Rennen gebracht hast. Aber sei unbesorgt. Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst eine wirklich wundervolle Elfenkönigin sein.«  
»Heißt das, ich bin jetzt aus der Sache raus?«, erlaubte sich Merlin nach einem Moment, zu sagen.  
»Nein!«, entgegnete Arthur.  
»Ich bin wirklich geschmeichelt, dass du mich heiraten möchtest«, sagte Merlin, »aber ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist.«  
»Das ist nicht lustig«, bellte Arthur.  
»Dem muss ich wirklich widersprechen«, sagte Morgana.  
»Morgana!«, brüllte Uther.  
»Schrei mich nicht an!«, forderte Morgana. »Ich bin nicht diejenige, die dafür verantwortlich ist, dass Gier und Stolz mit ihm durchgehen konnten. Ich habe euch geraten, sich besser nicht in eine Sache zu stürzen, die wir nicht vestehen-«  
Ein Klopfen an der Tür ertönte und sie alle verstummten, als Gwen hineinschaute. Sie verbeugte sich nervös und sprach: »Es tut mir leid, Eure Majestät, aber der Hofstaat der Elfen versammelt sich draußen und ist im Begriff aufzusatteln. Ich denke, sie haben vor, die nächste Prüfung an einem anderen Ort auf dem Gelände zu beginnen.«  
»Arthur-«, begann Merlin.  
Arthur packte Merlin am Kragen. »Wir werden gehen!«, sagte er. »Wir werden - wir überlegen uns später eine Lösung. Wenn es keinen Ausweg geben würde, hätten sie uns gar nicht erst erlaubt, es zu tun.«  
Er zog einen protestierenden Merlin den gesamten Weg aus dem Schloss hinter sich her. Die Elfen hatten sich im Innenhof versammelt und ritten nun davon - ohne jemanden vorzuwarnen oder sich zu erklären, ganz selbstverständlich, sodass der größte Teil des Hofstaats von Camelot verwirrt über den Innenhof schlenderte und sie beobachtete. »Sire«, rief Sir Kay, als er Arthur zu fassen bekam, nachdem sie nach draußen getreten waren. »Ich habe eine Garde für Euch zusammen gerufen: Die Männer legen gerade ihre Rüstung an.«  
»Guter Mann!«, sagte Arthur und stieß Merlin in Richtung seines Pferds.

Sie ritten hinter den Elfen zum Rand des Waldes hinter dem Schloss her, wo die Bäume seit hunderten von Jahren zurückgeschnitten wurden, um einem nahenden Feind keine Deckung zu bieten. Die Elfen fanden sich in einem Halbkreis auf dem Gras ein, als würden sie sich auf ein Picknick vorbereiten, und überließen die andere Seite dem Hofstaat von Camelot. Eldren stand mit sieben weiteren Elfen, Männer und Frauen ganz in Grün gekleidet, die meisten von ihnen mit grünen Haaren und Augen, sodass sie beinahe mit den Bäumen verschwammen, in der Mitte. Jeder der Elfen hielt einen Samen in den Händen - Eiche, Winterbeere, Birke, Eberesche, Mistelzweig, Weißdorn und Apfel.  
»Lady Meraudis, die erste Wahl gebührt Euch«, sagte Eldren und Lady Meraudis trat vor.  
»Wie kann es sein, dass ein Turnier zu verlieren, dazu führt, dass man als erstes wählen darf?«, murmelte Arthur sich in den nicht vorhandenen Bart und warf Eldren einen bösen Blick zu.  
Meraudis wählte den Weißdornsamen und kniete nieder, um ihn in den Boden zu pflanzen. Dann trat sie zurück und hob ihre Hände. Einige Minuten lang geschah gar nichts.  
Sie hatte grell blasse Haut, die beinahe einen bläulichen Schein hatte, der violett über ihren scharfkantigen Wangeknochen erglühte, als sie sich sichtbar abplagte, bis schließlich der Boden erzitterte. Ein winziger Schößling reckte sich aus der Erde und begann hoch zu wachsen. Ihr Mund stand offen, sie holte schwer Atem, während der glatte, schmale Stamm höher und höher kletterte, bis er schließlich kurz über ihrem Kopf stoppte und sich wenige zarte Zweige mit federleichten grünen Blättchen ausbreiteten.   
Die anderen kamen nach einander an die Reihe, bis Ardhiel vortrat und einen Moment zögerte, bevor er den Apfelsamen nahm und damit nur noch die Eichel übrig ließ. Den anderen war es allen gelungen, Jungbäume hervor zubringen, einige kleiner als andere. Die Mistel, die Verhaien wachsen gelassen hatte, war nur ein kleines Bündel von Zweigen zwischen den Ästen der Birke gewesen, aber die Elfen hatten ihm alle applaudiert, anscheinend weil die Mistel einige wenige Beeren getragen hatte.   
Ardhiels grünes Haar schien sich trotz Windstille zu bewegen, als er mit den Händen über dem Apfelsamen da stand und der Steckling beinahe augenblicklich aus dem Boden schoss. Es sah nicht so aus, als würde Ardhiel sich sonderlich anstrengen. Lediglich ruhige Konzentration zeichnete sich auf Ardhiels Gesicht ab, als der Baum stetig wuchs, Zweige und Blätter und Blüten austrieb. Der Geruch weckte in Arthur das Bedrüfnis, sich hinzulegen und ein Schäferstündchen im Sonnenlicht zu halten, vorzugsweise nicht allein. Der Geruch verhieß den Beginn des Sommers und dann den von etwas Reicherem, als einige der Blüten sich kräuselten. Blätter brachen in fünf verschiedenen Grünschattierungen hervor und kleine Früchte kamen zum Vorschein. Sie wuchsen, als würden sie den Sommer an sich vorbei ziehen sehen, zu Äpfeln heran, die sich golden mit einem zarten sanft roten Hauch färbten.  
Ardiel trat zurück und ließ den Baum gleichzeitig mit Früchten, Blüten und Blättern, die schwer auf den Ästen lasteten, in Mitten der Reihe von Jungbäumen zurück. Er senkte den Kopf unter dem Applaus der Elfen. Arthur blickte zu Merlin, der aufgestanden war und langsam zum letzten Elf, einem großen Mann mit harten Gesichtszügen und der Eichel in seinen Händen, zu ging.   
Die Elfen tuschelten miteinander, beobachteten ihn und obwohl sie in ihrer eigenen Sprache miteinander redeten, musste Arthur ihre Worte nicht verstehen, um den Tonfall zu erkennen: ein wenig Belustigung und eine ganze Menge Häme. Merlin kniete nieder und legte die Eichel auf dem Boden ab. Er bedeckte sie nicht wirklich sondern drückte sie eher in den Schmutz. Dann stand er auf und sah mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht auf sie herab.  
Arthur ging zu ihm - würden sie Anstalten machen wollen, ihn zu stoppen, dachte er, dann sollten sie es mal versuchen. »Was tust du da? Lass sie einfach wachsen!«, zischte er.  
»Sie will nicht«, zischte Merlin zurück. »Das ist keine normale Eiche. Es ist seltsam. Sie ist noch nicht bereit.«  
»Dann gib ihr mehr Zeit! Dieser Apfelbaum sieht aus, als wäre er zehn Jahre alt«, sagte Arthur.  
»Aber-«, stieß Merlin aus. Hilflos blickte er zu ihr herunter und sagte dann: »Ich glaube, sie braucht einen Winter.«  
Arthur stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen an. »Ich hab mich gestern nicht fast von einer Frau töten lassen, damit du hier stehst und uns alles beim Wachsenlassen eines Baums vermasselst.«  
»Ich würde dich gerne mal dabei sehen«, fauchte Merlin Arthur an und dann hielt er die Hand über die Eichel und fokusierte sie. Schlagartig hing Arthurs Atem weiß und kalt in der Luft und das Gras um die Eichel war frostweiß und kräuselte sich. Kristallflocken aus Eis lagen als weißer Raureif auf der Erde.  
Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment an und war dann verschwunden. Schließlich rührte sich die Eichel ein wenig. Die Schale splitterte auf und die Kappe fiel ab, als ein winziger grüner Steckling seinen Weg nach draußen suchte und Wurzeln wie bleiche dünne Würmer in die Erde krochen. Der Eichenschößling streckte sich ein wenig, dann wurden seine Blätter gelb, rot, dann braun und fielen ab. Kicherndes Gelächter kam hinter ihnen auf.  
»Merlin!«, zischte Arthur.  
»Sei still!«, entgegnete Merlin, wobei seine Stimme seltsam klang. Arthur sah ihn an und er konnte die Adern in Merlins Hals hervortreten sehen. »Das ist nicht... leicht.«  
Wieder glitzerte Frost auf dem Boden und dem nackten dunklen Holz des Sproß', und dann schmolz der Frost erneut.   
Kleine Knospen kamen zum Vorschein und wurden zu neuen grünen Trieben. Eine Gruppe von Ästen entfaltete sich. Die Eiche wuchs nicht durch einen heftigen Ausbruch von Energie, wie die anderen Bäume es getan hatten, stattdesssen erhob sie sich langsam, reckte sich etwas weiter, stoppte und brachte noch ein paar Blätter mehr hervor. Die Blätter wurden erneut dunkler und fielen wieder. Der Frost kam zurück. Der Baum wuchs immer noch höher und sie waren einen Schritt zurück getreten, um ihm etwas mehr Raum dafür zu geben.  
Merlin hatte nun beide Hände ausgestreckt, als würde er nicht nur den Baum sondern die gesamte Luft darum in den Armen halten. Vor ihnen stand eine vier Jahre alte Eiche, die gerade erst begann, ein echter Baum zu sein. Merlin stoppte und rang nach Atem, er ließ die Hände sinken, dann streckte er sie wieder aus und seine Augen schmolzen zu Gold, während der Baum begann weiter zu wachsen.  
Der Frost wusch in einem Augenaufschlag hinweg und dann Frühling und wieder Sommer. Das Gras starb dabei ab und erhob sich gleichzeitig erneut. Das Gelächter war nun verstummt. Sogar als die Blätter wieder rot wurden und sich auf ein Neues sterbend zusammenkräuselten.  
Die Jahre begannen in abgehackten Blitzen vorüber zu ziehen. Arthur musste seine Hände auf Merlins Schultern legen und ihn von dem Baum wegziehen, während er wuchs. Merlins Augen schienen beinahe blind vor Macht und seine Haut glühte warm unter Arthurs Berührung.  
Der Stamm wurde dicker, Äste breiteten sich weiter aus. Als sich das Laub färbte, nahm es einen Rotton an, den Arthur noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, wildes blitzendes Blutrot flackerte auf, bevor es zu Braun verschwamm und dann wieder zurück zu Grün. Insekten surrten kurz mitten zwischen den Blättern und dann schossen ein paar kleine Vögel aus dem Wald, verloren an Höhe und landeten im Geäst. Einen Augenaufschlag später war da ein Nest und Eier und dann kleine piepsende Mäuler. Schließlich flogen fünf Vögel auf und wieder zurück in den Baum.  
Die Eiche überragte nun den Weißdorn und sogar die Birke. Ihre Rinde wurde von Furchen und Erhöhungen durchzogen, während sich die Eiche weiter erhob. Ein weiteres Jahr und noch eines und sie war größer als der Apfelbaum. Mehr Jahre vergingen und Eicheln fielen aus der Baumkrone und dann verging ein weiteres Jahr und der Boden unter dem Baum bewegte sich, als einige winzige Sprösslinge begannen, sich aus der Erde zu winden.  
»Die Hand der Vergangenheit und Zukunft«, sagte einer der Elfen hinter Arthur mit einem leisen Zischen, was Arthur nichts sagte. Und dann erzitterte Merlin und fiel in Arthurs Arme. Er fing Merlin auf und hob ihn hoch, dann trug Arthur ihn von der sich ausbreitenden Eiche weg, die ihre Blätter dem Sonnenlicht entgegen reckte.


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin sah so anders in Arthurs Armen aus. Seine Haut schien beinahe zu glühen, als hätte das goldene Licht Besitz von seinem Innersten ergriffen. Und er hatte einen schimmernden Glanz in seinem schwarzen Haar, der selbst dann nicht verschwand, als Arthur ihn ins Sonnenlicht hinein und wieder hinaus trug. Er murmelte in Arthurs Armen, während er sich mit einer Hand an Arthurs Tunika festklammerte.

Arthur trat die Tür zu seinen Gemächern auf und ließ Merlin auf das Bett sinken. Gwen war direkt hinter ihm, voller Angst, und mit Wasser in einem Krug beladen. Merlin war nicht wirklich bewusstlos, er schob den Becher mit der Hand von sich und bewegte sich ruhelos in den Laken. Seine fiebrigen Bewegungen hatten beinahe etwas schmerzhaft Anmutiges an sich.

»Was geschieht mit ihm?«, fragte Gwen.

»Gib mir ein Tuch!«, entgegnete Arthur und befeuchtete es im Krug. Dann tupfte er damit Merlins Gesicht ab. Doch es gab keine Spuren von Schweiß, obwohl Merlin sich der kühlen Berührung entgegenbog.

»Ich hole Gaius«, sagte Gwen und Arthur hielt sie nicht auf, obwohl er Gaius aus irgendeinem Grund nicht hier haben wollte. Er konnte nicht mal sagen, warum. Dennoch ließ Arthur sie gehen, weil er sie ebenso wenig wie Gaius hier haben wollte. Er wollte allein mit Merlin sein. Und als sich die Tür schloss, öffneten sich Merlins Augen und blickten Arthur direkt an. Blickten ihn mit in drei Ringen schimmernden Elfen-Augen an. Gold und Blau und Gold schillerten darin zusammen.

»Deine Augen«, sagte Arthur und hörte auf, zu sprechen, weil Merlin sich zu ihm nach oben reckte und sein Gesicht umfasste.

»Arthur«, sagte Merlin träumerisch und nachdrücklich zugleich und ließ Arthur schlucken.

»Du bist nicht du selbst«, sagte Arthur, während er darum kämpfte, seine Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen. Er griff nach Merlin und versuchte, seine Hände weg zu schieben.

Merlin runzelte die Stirn und ließ nicht von Arthur ab. Plötzlich fühlte Arthur, wie er aufs Bett gezogen wurde, als würden ihn unsichtbare Hände nach unten zerren. Er fiel nach vorne, konnte sich gerade noch abfangen, bevor er auf Merlin gefallen wäre, und zuckte überrascht zusammen. Seine Kleidung wurde ihm ausgezogen. »Merlin!«, stieß Arthur aus. »Bist du - was sage ich da - natürlich bist du das. Hör auf damit, das ist ein Befehl-« und Merlin lachte ihm ins Gesicht und zog Arthur nach unten, um ihn zu küssen.

Es war wie in Sonnenlicht zu ertrinken. Arthurs Kleider wurden nun schneller von ihm geschält. Seine Stiefel fielen mit dumpfen Schlägen auf der Seite des Bettes zu Boden. Dann wurde Arthur auf den Rücken geschoben und Merlin befand sich über ihm. Er war nackt, seine Augen waren wild und blitzten vor lauter Magie. Arthur fühlte sein Herz schlagen, als wäre er an der vorderster Front bei dem Beginn eines Gefechtes und würde den Feind vorrücken sehen. Nur dass das hier Merlin war - dieser dämliche, lächerliche, vollkommen unfähige Merlin, mit seinem dämlichen Haar und seiner dämlichen Nase und seinem dämlichen Mund, der Arthurs immer wieder mit Küssen gefangen nahm, die Arthur erschaudern ließen.

Arthur fiel in die Kissen, fasste Merlins Schultern und trank Magie aus seinem Mund. Er würde es... er würde es beenden. Merlin war augenscheinlich nicht bei Verstand. Arthur war im Begriff, Merlin weg zu schieben und an ihm zu rütteln, bis er zur Vernunft kommen würde. Er machte sich los, rang um Atem, als Merlin seinen Hals küsste, seinen Kiefer. Merlins Haut leuchtete durch Arthurs Finger. So hell, dass die Kanten von Arthurs Händen davon umrandet wurden. Arthur fand keinen Halt. Etwas Furchterregendes und Großes baute sich unter seinen Händen auf - Macht, die ihm zu flüsterte, wortlos und unkontrolliert.

»Arthur«, flüsterte Merlin erneut und von so viel Sehnsucht erfüllt, dass sie in Arthurs Magen kroch und sich dort zusammenballte, als wäre sie seine eigene und vielleicht war sie das auch. Merlins Schwanz streifte seinen, heiß und feucht. Sanft berührte Merlin Arthurs Gesicht. Und dann, mit einer seltsam nachdenklichen Miene, biss er in Arthurs Lippe. Arthur zuckte mit einem heißen Kupfergeschmack auf der Zunge zusammen, als er den hellen Blutroten Fleck auf Merlins Mund erblickte, der ihn brandmarkte. Und Arthurs gesamter Körper wurde von etwas durchzuckt, was so weit jenseit jeder seiner Erfahrungen lag, dass Arthur einen Moment brauchte, um zu erkennen, dass es Lust war.

»Merlin!«, keuchte Arthur und schrie auf, als Merlin ihn erneut biss. Sein Schwanz zuckte unkontrolliert, während Merlins Zähne über die dünne empfindliche Narbe an seinem Arm schabten und dann an seinen sich anspannenden Nippeln bis kurz vor dem Punkt zogen, dass es schmerzte. Magie stob von Merlins Fingern und Lippen, sobald er Arthur berührte. Sie knisterte wie geriebene Wolle im Winter. Winzige elektrische Blitze ließen sich Arthurs Hüften winden und nach oben biegen.

Es fühlte sich an, als würden die Gesetze seines Körpers neu geschrieben. Alles, was Merlin tat, war endlos, gefährlich gut, wie so betrunken zu sein, dass man sich selbst verbrennen könnte, ohne es zu bemerken. Merlin schloss seinen Mund um Arthurs Schwanz, spielte mit ihm, saugte an ihm, zog sogar vorsichtig eine Hautfalte zwischen seine Zähne und biss zu.

Arthur versuchte die Geräusche mit seiner eigenen Faust zu dämpfen, als er erzitterte und als sein Schwanz zuckte und die Spitze glitzernde Streifen auf seinem Bauch hinterließ. Seine andere Hand war krampfend in Merlins Haar vergraben.

Merlin hob den Kopf. Seine Augen glänzten fiebrig, blitzten, als er Arthurs Beine spreizte und sich zwischen sie drängte. Arthur bekam keine Luft mehr. Er befand sich irgendwo zwischen Angst und schmerzhaftem Verlangen. Er hatte noch nie - aber Merlin in ihm, der all seine Macht in ihn hineinstoßen würde, wo sie tief in ihm knistern würde - Arthur erschauderte und öffnete sich ihm, hilflos zu widerstehen. Merlin leuchtete an ihm und auf ihm, wie eine Urgewalt, brennend und jenseits eines Sterblichen. Er murmelte Arthurs Namen gegen seine Haut.

»Ja«, sagte Arthur. »Ja, Merlin-« und griff nach oben. Er krallte seine Hand in das Kopfende des Betttes, als Merlin in ihn eindrang. Für einen Moment war da nichts als brutaler, alles zerreißender Schmerz. Doch dann ließ die Magie das und alles andere verschwinden, als sie wie Wellen im Ozean über Arthur zusammenschlug. Sie brandete in ihm und ließ ihn damit überlaufen. Arthur schrie unter ihr auf, weil es nicht zu ertragen war und doch ertragen werden musste, denn es gab nichts, um sich dagegen zu wappnen und kein Entkommen und weil es sonst enden würde, was noch viel weniger zu ertragen wäre.

Arthur warf sich ihr entgegen, während Merlin verzweifelte wortlose Schreie ausstieß und ihn in ruckenden Stößen fickte. Sie beide trieben auf etwas Reines und Unfassbares und Furchtbares zu.

»Merlin!«, stöhnte Arthur drängend. Merlin schluchzte und dehnte ihn noch weiter auf. Arthurs Schenkel und Rücken schmerzten unter der Anstrengung, und ja, genau das war es, was Arthur brauchte: der echte und zutiefst menschliche Ansatz von Schmerz. Alles zog sich zu einem einzigen zeitlosen Augenblick zusammen, der andauerte und andauerte und andauerte.

Tausende Jahre später oder eine Minute oder zehn schwebte Arthur. Er befand sich in einem Zustand umfassender Ruhe, den er so nicht kannte. In einer ängstlichen Stimme sprach Merlin »Arthur!« und das war das einzige, das Arthur zurück in seinen Körper holte.

Arthur konnte noch nicht reden, aber er berührte Merlins Gesicht, seinen Mund, und strich mit den Fingerknöcheln Merlins Hals hinunter, bis etwas von der Angst von Merlins Zügen wich. Merlin küsste Arthurs Hand und sein Handgelenk, dann beugte er sich beinahe schon verwirrt zurück zu Arthurs Mund. Arthur fuhr mit den Fingern durch Merlins Haar - War es gewachsen?, fragte sich Arthur gedankenversunken - und verlor sich in langen langsamen Küssen, die süß wie Wein schmeckten.

Arthur war gerade wieder genug zu sich gekommen, um festzustellen, dass es im Begriff war, lächerlich schnulzig zwischen ihnen zu werden. Und dann flüsterte Merlin auch noch auf sehr beleidigende Weise »Bist du... bist du verletzt?«, als wäre er davon überzeugt, dass es für Arthur im Moment sogar zu viel sein könnte, wenn Merlin zu laut sprechen würde. Arthur streckte sich nur ein wenig vorsichtig, weil er noch immer ein Pochen spüren konnte, aber da war nur der Hauch eines süßen Ziehens wie die Erinnerung an harte aber zufriedenstellende Arbeit.

»Nein«, sagte Arthur. »Und jetzt lass mir ein Bad ein!« Er schob Merlin aus dem Bett.

Merlin beschwor eine Wanne von gerade zu haarsträubender Größe herauf, sodass es keinen Grund dafür gab, sie nicht zusammen zu benutzen, während das Wasser noch heiß und frisch war. Obwohl Arthur nach kurzer Zeit bemerkte, dass das Wasser anscheinend weder abkühlte noch schmutzig wurde. Sogar nachdem sie hineingestiegen und sich mit Seife abgeschrubbt hatten.

Die Hitze zog in Arthurs Muskeln. Er fühlte sich beinahe schwerelos und gleichermaßen verausgabt wie gesättigt. Obwohl Merlin ihm immer wieder besorgte und ängstlliche Blicke von der anderen Seite der Wanne zuwarf, als würde er denken, Arthur würde es nicht merken, wenn er sich dabei nur beeilte.

»Ich verspreche dir, Merlin, dass es einer ganzen Menge mehr bedarf, mich zu verletzen, als das, was du im schlimmsten Fall tun könntest«, sagte Arthur wütend. »Hör auf zu mir rüber zu schielen, als wäre ich aus Glas.«

»Richtig, es tut mir leid«, sagte Merlin und schielte fünf Sekunden später wieder zu ihm herüber. »Nein, ich habe nicht-«, verteidigte sich Merlin, als Arthur ihm einen zornigen Blick zuwarf. »Dieses Mal ist es nicht, weil ich besorgt bin, dieses Mal-« Er hielt inne und begann um die Wangenknochen herum ein wenig heller zu glühen.

»Oh«, sagte Arthur und räusperte sich. Arthurs Arme waren entlang der Seite der Wanne ausgestreckt. Ihre Beine waren in der Mitte ineinander verschränkt. Er trat Merlin gegen das Schienbein. »Wasch meine Beine!«

Arthur konnte sehen, wie Merlin schon im Begriff war, sich wie gewöhnlich zu beschweren, dann aber ansichhielt und stattdessen nach der Seife griff.

Als Merlins Hände leicht über Arthurs Waden glitten und sich Merlins Finger um Arthurs Kniebeuge wandten, kam Arthur in den Sinn, dass das möglicherweise nicht sehr klug gewesen war. Oder dass es tatsächlich sehr klug gewesen sein könnte. Ja, in der Tat, war er stetig überzeigter, dass es brilliant gewesen war.

»Ist es... kann ich...«, sagte Merlin.

»Weißt du, Merlin, ich wäre zu glücklich, dir zu beweisen, dass ich dich, wann immer ich will, gnadenlos verprügeln könnte«, erklärte Arthur warnend, weil ihm das schon zu viel der Unterrbrechung war.

»Nein, schon gut«, entgegnete Merlin hastig und ließ die Seife weiter nach oben an Arthurs Oberschenkel entlang gleiten.

Arthur ließ den Kopf nach hinten gegen die Wanne fallen, während sich seine Atmung beschleunigte. Er war bisher noch nicht wirklich dazu gekommen, sich... mit den Details in seiner Erinnerung auseinander zu setzen. Das alles war so überwältigend gewesen. Sie kamen jetzt langsam zurück, während Merlins Finger über die empfindliche Haut auf der Innenseite von Arthurs Oberschenkel fuhren. Arthur schlang die Beine um Merlins Rücken, zog ihn näher. Seine Augen fielen zu, als er sich erinnerte: Der Geschmack von Merlins Haut, der gleichermaßen mit Schweiß und Magie vermengt war. Die Art und Weise, wie Merlins Atemzüge gestotterte hatten, als er in Arthur eingedrungen war. Wie sie sich zusammen bewegt hatten, nahe zu wie eins, und der Klang seiner eigenen Stimme. Der Klang von-

Arthur hob den Kopf und sagte mit wachsendem Schrecken: »Merlin, hat... vorhin, als wir... hat jemand-« Er hielt inne und schluckte, dann sagte er: »Hat jemand versucht reinzukommen?«

Merlins Hand gefror in der Bewegung, während sein Gesichtsausdruck gleichsam von Entsetzen gezeichnet wurde. Sie blickten beide zur Tür. Sie war verschlossen und mit einem Wandschrank und einer Kiste davor verbarrikadiert, aber - es sah fast so aus, als hätte jemand möglicherweise dagegen gedrückt. Arthur glaubte, sich vage zu erinnern.

»Vielleicht war es Gaius?«, sagte Merlin mit schwacher Hoffnung, aber Arthur kam unfreiwillig der Klang von Waffen und Rüstungen ins Gedächtnis zurück - und von Geschrei.

»Oh, Gott«, stieß Arthur aus.

»Ich werde hingerichtet, sobald wir diesen Raum verlassen, oder nicht?!«, sagte Merlin angstvoll.

Arthur dachte kurz über die Möglichhkeit nach, einfach im Zimmer zu bleiben - für immer. Merlin könnte ihnen sicherlich Nahrung herbeizaubern, wenn er schon in der Lage war, an einem einzigen Tag eine Eiche wachsen zu lassen und alle auszusperren. »Ich nehme nicht an, dass du Erinnerungen löschen kannst?«, fragte Arthur ohne echte Hoffnung dahinter.

»Ich... habe keine Ahnung, wie man das macht«, antwortete Merlin.

»Gut«, sagte Arthur. »Dann lass uns das Schlimmste hinter uns bringen.«

»Könnten wir nicht... vielleicht noch nicht gleich?«, sagte Merlin.

»Nein«, sagte Arthur und hievte sich aus dem Wasser.

Sie erwartete eine ziemliche Überraschung, als sie sich abgetrocknet und angezogen hatten und es keine Gründe mehr gab, noch länger hinauszuzögern, die Tür zu öffnen: Der Korridor war abgesehen von Sir Dianys, der mit seinem Speer - die mit _ihrem_ Speer - draußen stand, leer. Sie musterte die beiden von Kopf bis Fuß, nickte dann und ging ohne ein Wort davon.

Merlin blickte ihr verwirrt hinter her. »Was war das denn?«

 

»Sie hat verhindert, dass sie die Tür aufbrechen«, sagte Morgana, nachdem sich Merlin und Arthur in ihre Gemächer geschlichen hatten, um herauszufinden, wie schlimm die Lage war. »Du warst extrem laut«, erklärte sie Arthur, mit etwas in der Stimme, das sich wie kalte Genugtuung anhörte. »Dein Vater war drauf und dran, die gesamte Wache zu rufen.«

Merlin gab einen leisen entsetzten Laut von sich.

»Dann hat sie ihm erklärt, dass du und Merlin gerade zur Sache gehen«, fügte Morgana an, weil sie nunmal komplett herzlos war, »und dass es euch beide töten könnte, würde man euch dabei unterbrechen. Obwohl es wahrscheinlicher wäre, dass Merlin einfach jeden abschlachten würde, der herein käme. Wenn er nicht gleich das gesamte Schloss in eine Ruine verwandeln würde.«

Arthur starrte sie an.

»Und, bist du jetzt zufrieden?«, sagte sie. »Willst du Merlin immer noch auf den Thron setzen oder hast du dich, was deinen brillianten Plan betrifft, endlich eines besseren belehren lassen?«

»Dafür ist es zu spät!«, stieß Merlin aus. »Ich muss jetzt gewinnen. Ich werde nämlich eine Armee brauchen.«

Morgana schenkte ihm einen verständnisvollen Blick, was Arthur nicht wirklich gerecht fand. »Als erstes wirst du etwas zum Anziehen brauchen«, sagte sie. »In einer Stunde findet das Abendessen statt.«

 


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin zauberte formelle Gewänder für sie herbei. In Rot und blassem Gold. Der Kelch erschien wieder auf den Waffenröcken. Dieses Mal wand sich ein Drache um den Trinkbecher. Das Ganze hätte einer öffentlichen Kundgebung nicht näherkommen können, hätte Merlin es absichtlich getan, um Uther dazu zu bringen, einen Mord zu begehen.

»Ich kann das nicht verschwinden lassen«, sagte Merlin ausweichend und Arthur setzte ihn nicht unter Druck. Tief in seinem Inneren wollte er das Wappen unbedingt tragen. Arthur schnallte Excalibur um und sie gingen zur Großen Halle. Die Türen öffneten sich, bevor sie sie berühren konnten und die Elfen drehten sich zu ihnen um, um sie anzusehen. Und zum ersten Mal senkten einige wenige von ihnen ihre Köpfe, als Merlin und Arthur an ihnen vorbei liefen.

Uther saß bereits auf dem Thron. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war starr und mörderisch, als er Merlin ansah. Arthur war sich sicher, dass sein Vater sich nur gerade so beherrschte, keine drastischen Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, weil er sich vor einer feindlichen Heerschar keine Blöße geben wollte. Dann wand Uther genau diesen Blick von Merlin zu Arthur. Und darin lag die klare Empfehlung, dass es besser für alle Beteiligten wäre, sollte Arthur tatsächlich den Nachmittag damit verbracht haben, sich von seinem großmäuligen Magie begabten Halb-Elfen Diener durchvögeln zu lassen, nichts davon in der näheren Zukunft zu erwähnen.

Das Abendessen war in etwa so von Wärme und unbeschwerter Konversation erfüllt wie eine offene Feldschlacht in einem Schneesturm mitten im Winter. Die Besuche von einigen adeligen Elfen am Hohen Tisch während des Essens, die Merlin zum Erwachen seiner Macht gratulierten, machten es nicht besser. Offensichtlich hatte Merlin etwas sehr Bemerkenswertes mit seinem Baum getan. Sie nannten ihn nun Lord Emrys und einige erwähnten wieder die Hand der Vergangenheit und Zukunft, was, soviel Arthur mitbekommen hatte, wohl eine besondere Art der Elfen sein musste, über Magie zu sprechen. Arthur verstand nicht, wie eine Sorte von Magie sich von der anderen unterschied, aber offenkundig hielten die Elfen eine Menge von dieser Sorte. Genug, um sie höflich werden zu lassen. Oder zumindest das, was die Elfen unter Höflichkeit verstanden, was Arthur allerdings schon als Fortschritt empfand. Mit dem Besuch von Lady Soliris nahm die gesamte Nacht jedoch eine unglückliche Wendung.

»Es ist lange her, dass es einen Herren über die Vergangenheit und Zukunft gegeben hat«, sagte sie, während sie Merlin tatsächlich zublinzelte, wie Arthur entrüstet feststellen musste. Dann fügte sie mit einem schelmischen Blick zu Arthur hinzu: »und ich hörte, dass ihr danach Blut vergossen habt. Im Bett und nicht auf dem Schlachtfeld - zudem mit einem Sterblichen! Welch eine Selbstbeherrschung und das bei jemandem, der so jung ist.«

»Ähr«, stieß Merlin leise aus. Uther drehte langsam den Kopf, um Lady Soliris anzustarren. Er sah aus, als könnte er nicht gänzlich fassen, dass sie das wirklich laut gesagt hatte. Arthur selbst war nicht weniger erschrocken. Der halbe Hofstaat von Camelot war in Hörweite und lauschte mit aller Macht. Hatte diese Frau denn gar kein Taktgefühl?

Die Antwort darauf lautete offensichtlich 'Nein'. »Da Ihr kein eigenes Haus besitzt«, fuhr sie ungeniert an Merlin gewandt fort, wobei sie nicht mal versuchte, ihre Stimme zu senken, »dachte ich, ich sollte vielleicht anmerken, dass das Haus Tienla Euch aufnehmen würde, solltet Ihr noch keine Pläne für diese Nacht vor der letzten Prüfung haben. Es wird behauptet, dass die Ertüchtigung der männlichen Energien die Götter des Hains erfreuen würde.

Als Arthur begriff, was sie sagte, ließ eine Woge von plötzlicher Wut sich seine Hände zu Fäusten zusammen ballen.

»Versucht Ihr Euch an Merlin heranzumachen?«, knurrte er.

Sie blickte ihn mit ihren rosa-pink und saphir Augen verwirrt an, dann erhellten sich ihre Züge.

»Oh, nein, nein«, sagte sie und bevor er Atem holen konnte, erklärte sie: »Selbstverständlich seid Ihr beide eingeladen.« Dann drehte sie sich um und gestikulierte mit der Hand in Richtung ihres Tisches. Dort saßen etwa zwei Dutzend Elfen versammelt. Männer und Frauen, die sie mit großem Interesse beobachteten. Einige von ihnen hoben ihre Trinkbecher.

Ein kurzer unkontrollierter Laut entfleuchte Uther und dort, wo seine Hand die Armlehne seines Throns umfasste, ertönte ein Ächzen. Arthur bemühte sich mit großer Anstrengung darum, nicht hinzusehen, sogar als Morgana an Uthers Seite im Stillen an ihrem Wein würgte.

»Danke, aber-«, sagte Merlin ein wenig piepsig, »aber-« Er hielt inne.

»Er wird Wache halten«, presste Arthur durch seine Zähne. »Im Privaten.«

Lady Soliris schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln. »Dann wünsche ich Euch beiden gutes Geschick morgen im Hain«, sagte sie und glitt zurück zu ihrem Tisch.

Keine weiteren Einladungen zu Orgien wurden während des Mahls vorgetragen, aber der Schaden war schon angerichtet. Als das Geschirr abgeräumt worden war und sich die Tische leerten, befahl Uther kategorisch: »Ihr begleitet mich in den Versammlungsraum!«

Arthur drückte die Schultern durch und folgte Uther, während er Morganas Blick ignorierte, der ziemlich deutlich sagte, dass Arthur ihr zwar leid tat, jedoch nichts von alle dem geschehen wäre, hätte er nur auf sie gehört.

Uther sagte nichts, bevor die Türen nicht geschlossen und die Handvoll Wachen entlassen worden waren. »Ich weiß nicht recht, ob ich darauf hoffen soll, dass du unter irgendeinem unnatürlichen Einfluss stehst oder einfach nur deinen Verstand verloren hast«, sagte er eisig zu Arthur.

»Ihr ward genauso für diese Sache wie er!«, sagte Merlin hinter Arthur und wählte damit den exakt schlechtesten Moment für seinen Einsatz.

Uther fuhr zu Merlin herum und blaffte: »Du wirst schweigen! Und nun zu dir«, fügte er hinzu und drehte sich zurück zu Arthur, »wenn du schon vergessen hast, was du dir selbst an Achtung schuldest, dann wirst du dich wenigstens daran erinnern, welche Achtung du dem Königreich schuldest. Du wirst dich beim Kapitän der Wache melden, um sechs Peitschenhiebe zu empfangen, und ich vertraue darauf, dass sich das als eine ausreichende Mahnung erweisen wird.«

Arthur versteifte sich. »Ja, Sire!«, sagte er. Und es gab dazu für ihn nichts anderes zu sagen.

»Wenn jemand Arthur anrührt, werde ich ihn töten«, sagte Merlin.

Sie drehten sich beide um und Arthurs Plan, Merlin in Grund und Boden zu brüllen, bevor sein Vater es tun würde, erstarb auf seinen Lippen, weil Merlins Augen golden glühten und Mordlust in der Luft um in ihn herum knisterte.

»Wie kannst du es wagen«, sagte Uther. »Das nächste Mal, wenn du unaufgefordert sprichst-«

»Was?«, unterbrach ihn Merlin. »Was glaubst du, könntest du mir genau antun?« Arthur hatte niemals zuvor gedacht, dass Merlin groß war. Mit gebeugten Schultern und dünn, dass hätte er gesagt und von Ausstrahlung gar nicht erst zu sprechen. Aber jetzt hatte Merlin sich zu seiner vollen Größe aufgerichtet, Magie umgab ihn in einem goldenen Nebel, gefangen unter seiner Haut und in seinen Augen und seinem Haar, als wäre sein Körper nicht mehr als ein zerbrechlicher Käfig, der sie festhielt.

Uther war für einen Moment sprachlos und Merlin sagte: »Du wolltest das. Du wolltest Macht und jetzt hast du, wonach du verlangt hast, also wag nicht, es an Arthur auszulassen oder-«

»Oder was? Was wirst du tun?«, knurrte Uther.

Merlins Augen glitzerten. »Oder ich werde ihm einen Thron geben, der höher ist als der von Camelot und du kannst dir einen anderen Erben suchen.«

Arthur hatte damit lange genug Zeit gehabt, die komplett fürchterliche Vorstellung zu durchleben, dass Morgana Recht gehabt hatte. Er warf sich zwischen Uther und Merlin, fasste den Arm seines Vaters, als sich dessen Hand nach seinem Schwert ausstreckte.

»Halt den Mund, Merlin, und das ist ein Befehl- und Vater, hör auf - sieh doch, es ist nicht sein Fehler. Er ist ein Idiot, der Magie nicht besser verträgt als Schnaps und Wein«, sagte Arthur und fantasierte dabei schnell etwas zusammen, während er versuchte sicherzustellen, dass so viel wie möglich von Merlin in Uthers Sichtfeld verdeckt wurde. »Er weiß nicht, was er sagt. Was wirklich von Bedeutung ist, ist dass der Plan - unser Plan - funktioniert. Die Elfen hätten sich uns sonst niemals respektvoll gegenüber verhalten.«

»Respektvoll?«

»Zugegebenermaßen, ihre Vorstellung von Anstand lässt zu wünschen übrig, aber gestern Morgen habe sie sich nicht mal die Mühe gemacht, Merlin anzusehen und noch viel weniger ihn einzuladen«, sagte Arthur. »Zumindest denken jetzt einige von ihnen, dass er ein ernstzunehmender Anwärter für ihren Thron ist.«

»Und dabei hat er offensichtlich die Treue zum Thron von Camelot über Bord geworfen«, schnappte Uther. »Wir versuchen ihn nicht zu seinem eigenen Wohl auf den Thron zu setzen - vorausgesetzt deine Gefolgstreue hat sich nicht ebenfalls gewandelt.«

Arthur fühlte sich, als wäre er ins Gesicht geschlagen worden. Er ließ den Arm seines Vaters los und trat einen Schritt zurück. »Das habe ich nicht verdient«, sagte er nach einem Moment.

»Arthur«, sprach Merlin sanft hinter ihm.

»Verdammt noch mal, sei still!«, knurrte Arthur, weil das Letzte, das er jetzt gebrauchen konnte so etwas wie Trost war. Uthers Gesichtszüge waren immer noch hart, misstrauisch und zeigten Ärger. »Merlin wird mir gehorchen«, sagte Arthur nach einem Augenblick. »Und ich bin der Kronprinz von Camelot und dein Diener, solange du nichts anderes befiehlst. Ich habe keinen meiner Eide verletzt.«

»Und doch hast du Befehle und statt sie zu befolgen, stehst du hier vor mir und verteidigst diesen verräterischen Zauberer, der davon spricht zu deinem Wohl zu morden und dir eine Krone vor der Zeit zu verschaffen«, erklärte Uther.

»Wenn es Euch notwendig erscheint, dass ich auf Euren Befehl ihn bluten muss, damit Ihr mir vertraut, dann werdet Ihr bekommen, was Ihr wünscht, Mylord«, entgegnete Arthur bitter. »Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Merlin sich einmischt.«

Er drehte sich um und ging zur Tür, dabei packte er Merlin am Arm und zog ihn mit sich. »Ich werde nicht-«, begann Merlin.

»Wenn du mich liebst, dann sei still«, sagte Arthur, rüttelte an ihm und Merlin schwieg, als Arthur ihn schließlich aus der Halle zog und die Tür hinter ihnen zuwarf. »Jetzt geh zu meinen Räumlichkeiten und schließ die Tür ab. Du wirst verdammt nochmal dort bleiben und dich aus weiterem Ärger heraushalten, bis ich zurück bin.«

»Du machst wohl Scherze«, sagte Merlin.

»Ich brauche kein Publikum, um ausgepeitscht zu werden«, schnappte Arthur. »Und du wirst keine Wache von Camelot für das Befolgen von Befehlen töten.«

»Nein!«, stieß Merlin aus. »Arthur, das ist nicht gerecht - du hast nichts getan -«

»Ich kann Camelot nicht dienen, wenn der König an mir zweifelt!« schrie Arthur ihn an. »Verstehst du das? Du stellst dich vor ihn und erklärst, dass du und deine Macht meinen Befehlen unterstehen, nicht seinen. Wenn ich das dazu benutzen würde, mich seinem Befehl zu widersetzen, was für einen Nutzen hätte ich dann noch? Welchen Nutzen könnte ich dann jemals wieder haben, wenn ich mein eigenes Urteil über das des Königs stellen würde?«

»Dein Urteilsvermögen ist besser als das des Königs«, sagte Merlin.

»Es spielt keine Rolle, ob es das ist oder nicht«, sagte Arthur. »Zwei Männer können nicht zur gleichen Zeit herrschen.«

»Gut, dann lass uns zurück gehen und ihm sagen, dass er mich auspeitschen lassen kann!«, sagte Merlin. »Ich bin derjenige auf den er wirklich wütend-«

»Du wirst nicht ausgepeitscht«, schnappte Arthur. »Es würde das Ganze sowieso nicht besser machen. Du kannst dem König nicht vorschreiben, wen er auspeitschen kann.«

Merlin verschränkte die Arme. »Ich wette, er wäre dafür, mich auspeitschen zu lassen.«

»Und ich auch«, sagte Arthur. »Aber er würde mich trotzdem nicht davon kommen lassen, wie auch immer, also hör auf ein Esel zu sein.« Arthur drehte sich um und stakste davon.

Merlin holte ihn nach ein paar Schritten ein. »Ich werde trotzdem mit dir kommen«, sagte er mit einem gefährlichen Glitzern in den Augen.

Er würde nicht diskutieren, nahm sich Arthur vor. Und das hatte nichts damit zu tun... nichts damit zu tun, dass Merlin ihn möglicherweise wieder mit etwas von seiner Magie heilen könnte, die noch immer golden von ihm abstrahlte und flackernde Reflektionen an die niedrige geschwungene Decke des Korridors hinunter zur Station der Wache warf. Die Männer erhoben sich, als sie den Raum betraten und warfen Merlin beunruhigte Blicke zu.

»Storrow, ich bin hier, um sechs Peitschenhiebe zu empfangen«, sagte Arthur und presste erneut die Kiefer aufeinander, als sich die Augen des Kapitäns der Wache weiteten. Arthur war bereits ausgepeitscht worden, aber das war Jahre her. Das letzte Mal war er Sechzehn gewesen und noch nicht zum Ritter geschlagen worden. Und damals war es für den Versuch gewesen, betrunken in das Fenster von Lady Haldrens Gemächer zu klettern, was ihm einen Tag im Bau eingebracht hätte. Stattdessen aus Versehen in die Kammer ihrer jungfräulichen Tochter zu klettern, hätte ihm eine Heirat eingebracht, hätte das Mädchen keine dumme wie wachsame Anstandsdame gehabt, die sofort geschrien hatte, anstatt abzuwarten, bis Arthur ins Bett gestiegen wäre.

Sein Vater hatte damals Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen wollen, so wie jetzt, nahm Arthur an, aber ohne darüber nachzudenken, was er seinen Männern damit antat oder was die Ritter denken würden. Es würde ihnen vorkommen, als würde der König auch sie auspeitschen lassen, wenn er ihrem Prinzen so etwas antat.

Storrow sah bereits sehr unglücklich aus, als würde es auch ihn betreffen. Arthur hatte ihn und diese Männer in dutzende Kämpfe während der letzten Jahre geführt. Sie befolgten seine Befehle und lebten oder starben durch sie.

»Wähle einen Mann dafür aus und lass ihn eine Kapuze tragen. Es ist nicht nötig, dass ich seinen Namen weiß. Wir werden den Gitterrost in den unteren Verliesen nehmen. Er soll sofort dorthin kommen«, sagte Arthur. Es war nicht viel, was er tun konnte, um es ihnen allen einfacher zu machen. Ohne abzuwarten, trat er zur Tür. Er würde sich nicht auch noch herunter führen lassen.

Gewöhnlich benutzten sie die unteren Verliese für längere Züchtigungen. Wie die für Diebe und Vergewaltiger. Der Gitterrost befand sich in einem eigenständigen kleinen Raum, nicht draußen in der Halle und es war so weit von einer Tür entfernt, dass es etwas von dem Geschrei dämpfte. Storrow kam natürlich selbst. Er war ein guter Mann und hätte diese Pflicht keinem anderen aufgebürdet, aber er trug die Kapuze und das würde dafür ausreichen, dass sie alle so tun könnten, als würden sie es nicht wissen.

Arthur nahm seinen Mantel ab, faltete die goldene und rote Seide, die Merlin ihm gegeben hatte und die feiner war, als jedes von sterblichen Händen geschaffen Stück es jemals sein könnte. Danach zog er seine Tunika aus und sein Unterkleid, dann nahm er den Schwertgurt ab und legte alles auf eine Bank in der Ecke. Lumpen lagen in einem Eimer in der Ecke, um damit aufzuwischen. Arthur band sich einige davon um die Hüften, damit seine Hosen keine Blutspritzer abbekommen würden. »Gut«, sagte er über seine Schulter zu Storrow, trat zum Gitterrost und reckte seine Hände nach oben.

Merlin stand daneben und beobachtete alles düster drein blickend. Er glitzerte immer noch von der Magie, die ihn wie ein Mantel umhüllte. Goldene Ausläufer lösten sich und wandten sich besitzergreifend um Arthurs Beine und Handgelenke. Arthur konnte sie wie feine Linie warm auf seiner Haut spüren.

Storrows Hände zitterten ein wenig, als er die Handfesseln schloss, wobei er nicht aufhörte, Merlin nervöse Blicke zuzuwerfen. Arthur ignorierte beide und ergriff die Eisenstangen. »Fang an!«, sagte er und starrte durch das Gitter die gegenüberliegende Wand an, während er sich wappnete.

Aber der Hieb kam nicht. Stattdessen hörte er den Peitschenknall und einen gedämpften Ausruf. Als er über die Schulter sah, befand sich die Peitsche in Merlins Händen. Seine Augen glühten in einem wütenden Licht und Storrow stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Die Kapuze verbarg sein Gesicht, doch nicht genug. Das Weiß seiner Augen war durch die Aussparungen für die Augen zu sehen und Furcht zeichnete sich in jeder Faser seines Körpers ab.

»Merlin!«, schnappte Arthur.

»Ich kann nicht«, stieß Merlin aus. »Arthur, ich kann nicht-«

Arthur gelang es, sich in den Fesseln weit genug umzudrehen, um Merlin einen wütenden Blick zuzuwerfen. »Dann wirst du gehen.«

»Nein!«, sagte Merlin trotzig und dann brach seine Stimme. »Arthur, bitte. Bitte zwing mich nicht dazu, das geschehen - ihn das tun zu-«

Er klang verzweifelt. Seine Hände waren um die Peitsche gekrampft und seine Magie glitzerte über die gesamte Länge und umrandete die Peitsche golden im dunklen Raum. Arthur starrte sie an. Merlins Not zog an ihm, als wäre er eine Bogensehne. Mit einer Stimme, die Arthur nicht ganz als seine eigene wieder erkannte, sprach er: »Dann kannst du mir die Hiebe versetzen.«

Merlin war drauf und dran, zu protestieren, dann hielt er den Atem an und blickte Arthur an. Seine Augen wurden ein wenig wilder und Arthur fügte an: »Wachmann, du wirst als Zeuge draußen warten. Es wird sechs Peitschenhiebe geben.«

»Ja, Sire«, sagte Storrow. Seine Stimme zitterte vor Erleichterung und er war beinahe schon aus der Tür getreten, bevor Arthur aufhörte zu sprechen.

»Arthur«, sagte Merlin tief und sanft, während er Arthurs nackten Rücken berührte. Seine Finger wanderten dabei nach unten über Arthurs Haut wie ein Versprechen, bevor er von ihm zurück trat.

Arthur schloss die Augen und presste seine Stirn gegen das Gitter. Er zitterte. »Fang an!«, sagte er rau und die Peitsche schnellte gegen seinen Rücken. Die Spitze war mit goldenem Licht umhüllt, wandte sich über seine Schulter und erwischte ihn quer über die Brust.

Ein Blitz aus Schmerz schoss durch ihn hindurch wie kaltes Wasser und dann flammte die Hitze der Magie hinterher. Der Striemen heilte sogar noch bevor er sich abzeichnen konnte. Er hinterließ nichts als ein Gefühl, das heiß und flüssig in Arthurs Bauch herauf schoss. Arthur klammerte sich an das Gitter. Er zitterte. Wenn seine Lippen nicht fest verschlossen gewesen wären, hätte er sogar laut gestöhnt. Die Magie flüsterte sanft über seine Haut, während sie mit einer letzten Liebkosung verblasste.

»Arthur«, sagte Merlin, »bist - ist es-«

»Sprich nicht!«, presste Arthur hervor und Merlin stoppte. Dafür sprach die Peitsche und der zweite Hieb zog eine weitere süße, nachklingende Linie aus Feuer über die gesamte Länge seines Rückens.

Arthur schluckte ein Wimmern herunter und drehte seinen Kopf, um seine Wangen abwechselnd gegen die kühlen - seligmachend kühlen - Stäbe des Gitters zu pressen. Sein Schwanz füllte sich, drückte fest gegen die Verschnürung seiner Hosen.

Schweiß trat zwischen seinen Schultern aus und rann bereits seinen Rücken hinunter. Als die Peitsche das dritte Mal geschwungen wurde, glitt sie über ihn hinweg, wandte sich um seine Seite und landete wütend und heiß über seinem Nippel. Arthur bog sich gegen das Gitter, erzitterte vor Anstrengung, still zu sein, als die Magie den Schlag kühlte. Die Linien, die die Peitsche hinterlassen hatte, waren noch immer blass gezeichnet, ein Schimmer in Arthurs Haut, wo die Magie nachklang. Seine Nippel waren fest wie Kiesel. Er rang nach Atem, fast wie ein Schluchzen. Er wollte... Er wollte mehr als das. Merlins Hände auf ihm, Merlins Mund, Merlins Zunge, die die Spuren nachfuhr-

Der vierte Hieb schwirrte über seine Brust hinweg. Die Peitschenspitze stach gerade so an seinem Halsansatz und hinterließ einen einzigen Tropfen Blut. Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte Arthur den Tropfen am Rande seines Schlüsselbeins zittern, bevor er das Schlüsselbein hinunter lief. Dann flackerte ein heller Funke heilender Magie auf und Arthur konnte nicht verhindern, dass er ein Geräusch machte - etwas zwischen einem Tier und Verzweiflung. Der fünfte Hieb kam kurz darauf. Zu schnell, um sich dazwischen zu erholen - vernichtend. Hilflos ruckte Arthur gegen die Fesseln, die ihn festhielten. Ein ausgewachsener Schrei löste sich aus ihm - unkontrolliert.

Merlin hielt inne und Arthur wandte seine Finger um das Gitter, um sich aufrecht zu halten. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie man atmete. Er reckte die Hüften in die Luft und wartete darauf. Auf den Hieb und die heiße Lust, die kurz darauf folgen würde. Er wartete und es kam nicht und kam nicht, bis Arthur schließlich wütend und voller Wildheit knurrte: »Beende es!«

Der letzte Hieb wandte sich um Arthurs Hüften und glitt über seinen Schwanz, bevor er seine Oberschenkel traf und Arthur in einem blinden Rausch kommen ließ.

Er konnte kaum sehen und noch viel weniger seine Zunge dazu bringen, Worte zu formen. Arthurs Beine zitterten unter ihm. »Sag ihm«, brachte Arthur schließlich hervor, »sag ihm, es ist getan!«

Er hörte, wie die Tür geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde und wie Storrow sich hastig den Korridor entlang zurückzog.

»Merlin, verdammt, komm schon her!«, sagte Arthur und Merlin war schon bei ihm und riss die Verschnürung von Arthurs Hosen auf. Er schob sie kurzerhand Arthurs Schenkel herunter. Arthur klammerte sich an das Gitter, stöhnte verzweifelt, während Merlin ihn fickte. Merlin presste sich fest an ihn, die Seide klebte an Arthurs schwitzig klebrigem Rücken und seinen Schenkeln. Merlin war noch immer angezogen, war noch immer-

Arthur kam erneut, riss wild an den Fesseln, während Merlin sich nach oben in ihn stieß und dabei fast auf die Fußballen hob. Merlin stöhnte wortlos und drückte seine Stirn gegen Arthurs Schulter, als er kam.

Einen kurzen Moment später öffnete Merlin mit zittrigen Händen die Fesseln. Arthur drehte sich um, zog Merlin in die Arme und küsste ihn. Er schob seine Hände in Merlins halbgeöffnete Hosen, fasste seinen Hintern und zog ihn an sich. Merlin schlang seine Arme um Arthurs Hals und erwiderte den Kuss drängend. So drängend als hätten sie nicht gerade erst- und Arthur merkte wie sein eigener Atem sich beschleunigte und verzweifelter wurde.

»Nicht hier«, sagte Arthur, machte sich los und im nächsten Moment befanden sie sich in seinen Räumlichkeiten, ihre Kleidung war nur noch ein Haufen auf dem Boden und Merlin hing mit vernebelten goldenen Augen an ihm. Arthur sah ihn an, sagte dann, »Richtig, so ist es besser«, schob Merlin aufs Bett und folgte ihm dann.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Sie waren nicht dazu gekommen die Vorhänge vor zuziehen, was völlig in Ordnung gewesen war, bis die Sonne Arthur voll ins Gesicht schien und ihn weckte. Ein Glas mit Wundsalbe stand auf dem Beistelltisch, das bei Anbruch der Nacht noch nicht dort gestanden hatte. Eine kurze Nachricht in Gaius' spitzer Handschrift lag dabei: 'Für Euren Rücken. Auf Befehl des Königs. Ich hielt es für das Beste, Euch nicht zu wecken.'

Trotz der Kürze schien die Nachricht etwas Missbilligendes an sich zu haben, dachte Arthur und krümmte sich innerlich.

»Können sich die Leute in der Nacht verdammt nochmal nicht von fremden Schlafzimmern fern halten?«, beschwerte Arthur sich bei Merlin, der in gerade angähnte, rosa und unbekümmert.

»Komm zurück ins Bett!«, sagte Merlin verschlafen.

»Nein, steht auf!«, erwiderte Arthur und warf Merlin ein Hemd an den Kopf. »Wir haben eine Krone zu gewinnen.«

 

Die Elfen hatten sich bei den Bäumen vom Vortag versammelt, die allesamt irgendwie über Nacht gewachsen waren, sodass sich die Äste ineinander verflochten hatten und einen Hain bildeten. Die Eiche erstreckte sich majestätisch über die anderen sechs und war bereits mit Eicheln beladen. Auf der anderen Seite trugen die Äste des Apfelbaums schwer an seinen Früchten.

Verhaiens Mistel bestand aus Büscheln mit Beeren daran. Die anderen vier Bäume waren zwar komplett beblättert, aber an ihren Ästen befanden sich keine Früchte. Eldren sprach:

»Drei Samen haben Früchte hervorgebracht. Diese Lords mögen nun den Hain betreten und mit dem Geschenk zurückkehren, das der Hain für angemessen hält, ihnen zu gewähren. Verhaien, Lord des Endes des Sommers, und Rienlis, Lady des Silbernen Todes, Ihr mögt nun eintreten!«

Verhaien und Rienlis nahmen sich bei den Händen und traten in den Ring aus Bäumen und damit außer Sichtweite. Arthur verstand nicht wirklich, wie. Da waren Schatten zwischen den Stämmen, aber es war heller Tag und es gab auch kein Unterholz, das sie verbergen konnte. Dennoch konnte man keinen Blick auf sie erhaschen, sogar als die Sonne stumm den Himmel hinaufzog.

Die Elfen richteten sich offenkundig so ein, als würden sie mit einer langen Wartezeit rechnen. Einige unter ihnen spielten Musik oder sangen in ihren klaren blitzenden Stimmen. Andere breiteten Essen und Getränken aus und andere... Arthur gaffte.

»Ähr, haben sie...«, sagte Merlin.

»Ja, sie haben«, sagte Arthur. »Hör auf, zuzuschauen!« Er packte Merlin beim Kragen und zog ihn weg zu einem der Pavillons, die der Verwalter des Schlosses hatte aufstellen lassen.

Morgana gesellte sich etwas später zu ihnen. »Geht es dir gut?«, fragte sie Arthur mit einem Unterton in der Stimme.

»Prächtig«, sagte Arthur unangenehm berührt, was sich noch verstärkte, als sie die Augen nachdenklich zu Schlitzen verengte.

»Was, keine Moralpredigten mehr?«, warf er zur Ablenkung ein.

»Dafür ist es jetzt zu spät«, sagte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf Merlin, der auf der anderen Seite des Pavillons mit Gwen sprach. »Ich habe es geschafft, mich nach dem Abendessen gestern noch weiter mit Dianys zu unterhalten: Ihr werdet nicht gewinnen.«

Arthur verdrehte die Augen. »Wir sind schon so weit gekommen und du zweifelst immer noch-«

»Sei kein Esel!«, entgegnete Morgana. »Es gibt nichts, was ihr tun könntet, um zu gewinnen. Die Entscheidung liegt am Ende beim Rat der Ältesten der Häuser der Elfen.«

Arthur starrte sie an.

»Die Prüfungen sind nur eine Demonstration«, erklärte Morgana. »Sie dienen dazu, zu zeigen, dass ihr würdig seid. Sie sind genauso wenig verbindlich, als würde dich hier in Camelot bei einem Turnier zu besiegen, denjenigen zum Thronerben machen. Und ja«, sagte sie ungeduldig, als Arthur protestieren wollte, »natürlich zählen sie. Ein wenig. Ein Elfenherrscher muss einen starken Recken haben und ein mächtiger Zauberer sein, damit er nicht bei irgendwelchen sinnlosen Duellen getötet werden kann, und er muss den Segen des Hains erringen. Aber solange Merlin nicht mit einer Krone auf dem Kopf, einem Zepter und Reichsapfel in den Händen herauskommt, hat er keine Chance, dass der Rat ihn anstatt Ardhiels zum König salbt.«

Arthur öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wortlos wieder. Dann setzte er sich.

»Willst du etwas trinken?«, fragte Morgana zuckrig süß und füllte einen Kelch mit Wein. Arthur nahm ihn an sich - missmutig - und trank einen Schluck. Dann ging Arthur auf, dass im Fall, wenn Merlin gewonnen hätte - wenn er gewonnen hätte, dann - dann hätte er gehen und mit seinen Untergebenen im Elfenkönigreich leben müssen.

»Nun«, sagte Arthur und wurde schon wieder fröhlicher. »Es ist schon etwas, ihre Besten besiegt zu haben.«

»Ich bin froh, dass du denkst, dass die Sache den Preis wert war«, entgegnete Morgana.

»Welchen Preis?«, fragte Arthur, während er einen weiteren Schluck nahm.

»Merlin natürlich«, sagte Morgana rabiat. »Nach alle dem kannst du doch nicht wirklich glauben, dass Uther ihn noch in Camelot bleiben lässt?« Sie winkte und Arthur blickte sich unwillig um: Merlin stand da, er zeichnete sich hell strahlend von der dunklen Zeltecke ab, das Leuchten seiner Haut und seiner Augen, winzige Teilchen von Sonnenlicht, die noch immer in seinem Haar hingen. Die unbeholfene Schlaksigkeit seiner dünnen Arme und Beine hatte sich verändert, nur ein kleines Bisschen, um sich in so etwas wie die einem Reh inne wohnenden Eleganz zu wandeln. Arthur dachte in einem Augenblick voll kaltem unangenehmen Schrecken, dass vielleicht sogar Merlins Ohren ein klein wenig spitz geworden waren.

»Er ist zum Elfen geworden«, sagte Morgana. »Selbst wenn ihr beide kein Spektakel aus euch gemacht hättet, besteht nicht die geringste Chance, dass er jemals unter Uthers Herrschaft in Camelot willkommen sein könnte. Natürlich ist er, nun da du ihm zu seiner Macht verholfen hast, zumindest bei den Elfen willkommen«, fügte sie den kühlsten Trost, den Arthur sich vorstellen konnte, hinzu. »Nicht dass Uther dich ihn jemals besuchen lassen würde, aber-«

»Halt den Mund!«, fuhr Arthur harsch auf.

Sie hob eine Augenbraue, gnadenlos. »Oh, also kümmert es dich doch? Wie schade. Wo du dich doch die ganze Zeit so benommen hast, als wärst du gänzlich zufrieden damit, Merlin wegzuschicken und von jedem, den er je gekannt hat, abzuschneiden. Alles, um dem Königreich die jährlichen Kosten von einem Dutzend Pferden und etwas Gold zu ersparen.«

Kalt und wie vom Donner geschlagen starrte Arthur sie an. Morgana schenkte ihm im Gegenzug einen kühlen erwartungsvollen Blick, der nicht im Geringsten nachgiebig war. Arthur stand auf, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, und sagte: »Ich verfluche dich, Morgana-«

»Das ist kein besonders guter Anfang, die Sache anzugehen, nicht wahr?«, sagte sie. »Bist du bereit, endlich auf mich zu hören oder nicht?«

Er schloss den Mund. Seine Hände krampften sich fester zusammen. »Fein«, sagte Arthur kurz und knapp. »Ich entschuldige mich. Ich hätte eher auf dich hören sollen. Und jetzt hilf mir verdammt noch mal!«

»Na endlich!«, sagte Morgana. »Gwen, Merlin, wir sind gleich wieder zurück«, rief sie durch das Zelt und sprach zu Arthur: »Komm mit und nicke an den richtigen Stellen bedeutungsvoll.«

Sie führte ihn zum nächsten Pavillon herüber, in dem Uther alleine saß. Seine grüblerische Miene war auf die Bäume des Hains gerichtet. Arthur verlangsamte seinen Schritt, aber Morgana eilte voran direkt ins Zelt hinein und gebot ihm ungeduldig zu folgen. Als Uther dazu ansetzte, etwas zu sagen, unterbrach sie ihn und erklärte ohne Einleitung: »Du musst auf mich hören: Wir wollen nicht, dass Merlin die Krone erringt.«

Uther stutzte. »Wollen wir nicht?«, sagte er gefährlich.

»Nein«, erklärte Morgana. »Wir können nicht zulassen, dass die Elfen ihn bekommen.«

»Wenn du glaubst, er könnte hier bleiben-«, begann Uther.

»Versteht denn keiner von euch, was er da gestern mit der Eiche getan hat?«, sagte Morgana. »Alle Elfen haben magische Kräfte. So haben die anderen ihre Bäume wachsen lassen. Aber die wahrhaftig großen unter ihnen haben zudem noch spezielle Kräfte - Hände der Macht - manchmal über eines der vier Elemente oder wie in diesem Fall über die Zeit selbst. Merlin kann den Strom der Zeit nach seinem Belieben verändern.«

»Eine Zauberei wie die andere, was für einen Unterschied macht das schon?«, schnappte Uther. »Wir können darauf warten, dass unsere Eichen wachsen.«

»Es geht hier nicht darum, einen Baum einhundert Jahre in einem Tag wachsen zu lassen«, sagte Morgana. »Was, wenn er diese Kräfte stattdessen auf die Mauern einer feindlichen Burg richten würde?«

Arthur konnte sehen, wie _das_ seinen Vater innehalten ließ und er konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Die Mauern zu pflegen, war ein endloser Kampf: Mörtel wurde vom Regen ausgewaschen, Efeu und Moos zerfraßen die Steine. Ein Jahr ohne Pflege würde ein Dutzend Lecks und Risse verursachen, zehn würden die Türme und Zinnen bröckeln lassen. Einhundert Jahre - einhundert Jahre und es wären nicht mehr als ein paar Ruinen von den äußeren Festungsanlagen übrig.

»Wenn er es mit einer Eichel tun konnte«, sagte Arthur, »dann kann er es auch mit einem Feld voller Weizen tun. Es einsäen und in fünf Minuten zur Reife bringen. Man könnte eine Armee auf dem Marsch mit einem Bruchteil der herkömmlichen Vorräte verpflegen.«

Morgana nickte. »Versteht ihr jetzt, weshalb sie plötzlich so freundlich zu ihm geworden sind?« Sie wandte sich zu Uther. »Das ist keine Kraft, die irgendwelche Prüfungen meistert. Es ist eine Kraft, die Kriege gewinnt. Selbst wenn er die Krone nicht erringt, werden die Elfen wollen, dass er mit ihnen geht. Sie werden so eine Macht niemals in einem Königreich der Sterblichen zurücklassen wollen. Sie werden jetzt vielleicht sogar wollen, dass er die Krone erringt, um ihn und seine Gabe für sich zu gewinnen. Das ist mit Sicherheit sehr viel mehr wert als der Tribut, den wir ihnen zahlen.«

In diesem Moment, als er Uther dabei beobachtete, wie dieser zwischen seinem Hass auf Magie in zwei Richtungen hin und hergerissen war, wurde Arthur bewusst, wie verdammt gefährlich Morgana war.

»Bitteschön«, sagte sie, als sie schließlich Uthers Zelt verließen und zurück zu Arthurs Pavillon gingen. »Jetzt musst du nur noch versuchen, nichts Besonders im Hain zu tun und vielleicht gelingt es dir am Ende tatsächlich aus dieser Sache herauszukommen, ohne den Rest deines Lebens allein und Trübsal blasend zu verbringen.«

»Als würde ich jemals-«, begann Arthur entrüstet von sich zu geben, als er ins Zelt trat und Merlin ihn ansah - glühend, lächelnd. Arthur schluckte hart an dem plötzlichen und verzweifelten Satz, den sein Herz machte.

Morgana blickte zu Arthur. »Was wolltest du gerade sagen?«

»Danke«, sagte Arthur. »Ich wollte ‘Danke’ sagen.«


	11. Chapter 11

Verhaien und Rienlis kamen nach zwei Stunden aus dem Hain. Sie sahen müde aus, aber zufrieden. Verhaien trug eine Kugel aus poliertem Gold, umfing sie vorsichtig mit seinen Händen. Sie war mit Perlen und glühenden, roten Juwelen besetzt, die das Licht so einfingen, als wären sie von Flammen entzündet. Ein leises anerkennendes Murmeln ertönte von den Elfen, als die Adligen die Kugel untersuchten.

Dann erhob sich Eldren und sprach: »Ardhiel, Prinz der Nacht ohne Sterne, und Dianys, Ritter der Geister und Abendstunde, Ihr mögt nun den Hain betreten.«

Zwei Stunden Wartezeit verstrichen und dann zwei weitere und danach noch einmal. Die Sonne hatte bereits den Zenit überschritten und begann über den Bäumen zu sinken, als Arthur sich fragte, ob sie wohl morgen weiter machen würden, nachdem Ardhiel und Dianys heraus gekommen waren. Ardhiel sah ein wenig benommen aus und lehnte sich an Dianys an, die ihre Hand nach oben streckte. Ein Dröhnen der Anerkennung ertönte von den Elfen: Dianys hielt ein silbernes Diadem in die Höhe, das mit blassen, grünen Edelsteinen besetzt war.

Die Elfen schienen immens erleichtert. Wein und Glückwünsche wurden frei unter den Elfen ausgegeben. Die Adeligen verbeugten sich bereits über Ardhiels Hand und erwiesen Dianys ihre Ehrenbezeigungen. Es war genug, Arthur in den Hain marschieren und mit einer Armee und einem Hermelinmantel zurück kommen lassen zu wollen - abgesehen von dem Ausdruck kompletter Erleichterung auf Merlins Zügen und der dünnen, sich windenden Schlaufe von Magie, die Merlin gedankenverloren um Arthurs Handgelenk wand und ihn einfach nur berührte wie ein Versprechen.

»Komm schon«, sagte Arthur zu Merlin, nahm seine Hand und trat vor, während er Eldren einen vielsagenden Blick schenkte. Ein Teil der Feierlichkeiten kam zum Erliegen. Arthur hörte jemanden murmeln: »Es sollte nicht erlaubt sein.«, während andere ihnen schiefe Blicke zuwarfen. Aber niemand erhob seine Stimme, um offen Widerspruch einzulegen, und Eldren sprach schließlich ohne Begeisterung: »Emrys, Herr der Vergangenheit und Zukunft, und Arthur, Prinz von Camelot, Ihr mögt nun den Hain betreten.«

Merlin schob einen tiefhängenden Ebereschenast beiseite, Arthur drängte sich durch das weitläufige Weißdorngeäst und dann gingen sie hinein. Abrupt verstimmte hinter ihnen alles Lärmen der Gespräche und Arthur merkte plötzlich, wie er unter weiteren Ästen hindurch tauchte und sich durch Blätter schob. Sie liefen eine gefühlte Ewigkeit weiter - lange genug, um den Hain gänzlich durchquert zu haben. Arthur jedoch war völlig unbeschwert. Excalibur sang leise an seiner Hüfte und Merlins Hand war warm in Arthurs, als sich vor ihnen ein Pfad auftat. Die Blätter vor ihnen wurden letztlich immer weniger und sie traten am Fuße eines weißen Hügels, der sich sanft vor ihnen erhob, aus den Bäumen. Und nachdem sie ihn erklommen hatten, fanden sie auf dessen Spitze einen einzelnen Baum: alt und dunkel und von einem Blitz geteilt. Die Hälfte seiner Wurzeln klammerte sich an trockenen, grauen Stein und der Boden darunter war frisch durchbrochen vom ersten grünen Gras des Frühlings.

Arthur drehte sich um, um Merlin anzusehen, und blieb stehen: Merlin sah plötzlich anders aus. Möglicherweise älter, obwohl sein Gesicht noch immer faltenlos war. In seinen Augen lag ein dezenter Schein von Jahren und Zeitaltern. Er lächelte Arthur an und sagte dann sanft: »Mein König« und Arthur fühlte plötzlich, dass er ebenfalls anders war. Sein Körperschwerpunkt hatte sich ein wenig verschoben: mehr Muskulatur in der Körpermitte, die mit den Jahren kommen würde, und er fühlte das Gewicht einer Krone auf seinem Kopf.

Arthur sprach langsam zu seinem Berater: »Wir sind schon einmal hier gewesen, nicht wahr?«

»Nein, das denke ich nicht«, erklärte Merlin. »Aber wir werden erneut hier sein. Und wir können nur ein einziges Mal hier sein, in allen Welten und Zeiten, die es gibt.«

»Dann«, sagte Arthur, »ist nicht alles schon entschieden?« Aber er wusste, bereits, als er seine Frage stellte, dass dem nicht so war. Dies war eine neue Wahl. Eine, die er noch nie zuvor gehabt hatte. Er könnte ablehnen. Sie könnten diesen Hügel wieder herunter gehen und unverändert verlassen, um in den Kurs eines früheren Schicksals zurückzukehren.

Merlins Hand war von Arthurs umfangen, abwartend, und Arthur wusste, dass Merlin seine Wahl bereits getroffen hatte, lange bevor sie überhaupt den weißen Hügel empor geklommen waren, und er würde sie bis zum Ende aller Zeit auch nicht ungeschehen machen. Merlin würde ihn immer noch lieben, ihm immer noch dienen, ganz gleich, was Arthur hier im Hain tat. Arthur erinnerte sich entfernt und bruchstückhaft, wie an etwas aus der Kindheit oder aus einer Geschichte, die einem jemand erzählt hatte - ein Zauberer an seiner Seite, der ihm half, ein Königreich zu formen, ein geschätzter Freund und eine klare Stimme in der Dunkelheit. Dies war ein sterbliches Leben, das auf ihn wartete. Entscheidungen, die ein sterblicher König treffen könnte. Es würde auch einige gestohlene Nächte geben, Geheimnisse und süße Sehnsucht, aber Arthur wurde hier eine andere Wahl geboten, etwas Fremdartiges aber nicht weniger Wahrhaftiges.

Arthur atmete tief ein und drehte sich um. Er nahm Merlins andere Hand in seine. »Merlin«, sagte er und es war alles, was er sagen musste. Arthur küsste ihn, um ihr Gelöbnis zu besiegeln. Dann stolperten sie ins blasse Frühlingsgras, wieder jung, und Arthur zog an Merlins Kleidung, mit Händen, die ungeschickt vor lauter Verlangen geworden waren.

Merlin zitterte und gab leise, verzweifelte Geräusche von sich, als würde ihn noch die geringste Berührung von Arthurs Händen verrückt machen. Er fummelte mit exakt genauso viel Begeisterung und Geschicklichkeit an Arthurs Gewändern.

»Es ist einfacher mit Magie«, murmelte Arthur gegen Merlins Hals und versuchte zu entscheiden, ob er sich selbst dazu bringen könnte, lange genug damit aufzuhören, Merlin zu küssen, um sein Hemd auszuziehen und ob man wirklich zuerst die Stiefel ausziehen musste.

Es kam zu einigem peinlichen aber großartigen Herumrollen mit ihren Untergewändern in den Kniekehlen. Dann einigten sie sich jedoch unwillig darauf, dass ja, in der Tat, die Stiefel wirklich zuerst ausgezogen werden mussten, und ließen lange genug von einander ab, um sich ihrer Kleidung zu entledigen. Arthur warf seine Gewänder auf den Boden und stand unverhüllt und schwer atmend zwischen den Bäumen und Merlin stand nackt vor ihm, sein Mund bereits rosa und lädiert von ihren Küssen.

Die Erde war weich und hieß sie willkommen wie ein Bett. Eine Wiese im Frühjahr und das Gras verströmte dick und grün und unreif einen süßen Duft, als ihre Körper es unter sich begruben. Arthur zog Merlin in seinen Schoß und verstrickte seine Hände in Merlins Haar, um sich daran festzuhalten. Er keuchte auf, als Merlin beide Hände um ihn schlang. Arthur küsste ihn drängend, wieder und wieder, seinen Mund, seine Nase, seine Wangenknochen und die lächerlich spitzen Ohren, was Merlin interessanterweise dazu veranlasste, aufzuschreien und »Arthur«, zu sagen und dann etwas sehr bemerkenswertes mit seinen Händen zu tun.

»Oh, Gott!«, sagte Arthur und presste seine Stirn gegen Merlins. Merlins Augen waren geschlossen und Arthur konnte fühlen, dass er lächelte - auf eine komplett idiotische Art, dessen war er sich sicher. Arthur war jedoch nicht in der Lage, etwas dazu zu sagen, weil Merlins Daumen sanft über die Spitze seines Schwanzes glitt, ihn an der Vorhaut reizte und sie vor und zurück schob, sie beide zusammen auf eine Art und Weise langsam und schaudernmachend intim berührte, beinahe beiläufig. Merlins Finger glänzten feucht, während sie sich um sie beide schlangen.

Arthur keuchte mit offenem Mund. Er konnte seine Augen nicht länger offen halten. »Oh«, stieß Merlin unentschlossen aus, sein Mund berührte Arthurs Kiefer. Er näselte an Arthurs Wange und berührte mit seinen feuchten Fingern Arthurs Mund. Arthur leckte an ihnen, saugte, und ihre Münder trafen sich, um zu kosten, während Merlins andere Hand sie weiter bearbeitete. Das Sonnenlicht angenehm warm auf ihrer nackten Haut.

»Merlin«, sagte Arthur drängend, so nahe, dass es fast schon schmerzte. Er biss in Merlins Finger, in seine Lippe und dann war es an Arthur. Merlins Arm wand sich um Arthurs Genick, Arthurs Hände umfassten Merlins Rücken fester und zogen ihn näher. Arthur erstickte einen verzweifelten Schrei in Merlins Mund, als er dem Höhepunkt entgegen eilte, höher und höher, und Merlin mit ihm. Sie ergossen sich gleichzeitig, heiß und tropfend über ihre Schenkel. Der Boden feucht unter ihnen.

Arthur ließ sich benommen und atemlos auf die Erde sinken und zog Merlin in seinen Armen mit sich. Ihre Körper ineinander verschlungen. Blütenblätter drifteten zu ihnen, klein und weiß, hafteten sich an ihre Haut, duftend wie Sommerrosen. Eine Quelle mit klarem Wasser sprudelte aus dem Stein und floss den Hügel hinab. Über ihren Köpfen brachten die toten Äste des Baumes bebend neue Blüten hervor.

»Nicht, dass ich mich beschweren wollte, aber das hier hatte nicht wirklich etwas von einer Prüfung«, sagte Arthur dösig. Wenig später strich er Blütenblätter aus Merlins Haar. Merlin lag zusammen gerollt an Arthurs Seite. Sein Kopf ruhte auf Arthurs Schultern. »Wo finden wir dieses Geschenk, das wir zurück bringen sollen?«

»Mm«, sagte Merlin und kämpfte sich nach einem kurzen Augenblick in eine aufrechte Position. Arthur gab einen protestierenden Laut von sich und versuchte zaghaft Merlins Arm zu packen, um ihn zurück nach unten zu ziehen, aber verfehlte ihn gerade so. Arthur setzte sich schließlich auf und beobachtete, wie Merlin zum Baum ging und bei dem gespaltenen hohlen Stamm niederkniete.

Merlin griff hinein und zog etwas kleines heraus, das er zu Arthur brachte: Ein einfacher, bäuerlicher Trinkbecher, grob aus Holz geschnitzt. »Das ist nicht wirklich eine Krone, oder?«, sagte Merlin. »Tut mir leid.«

Arthur nahm den Trinkbecher und drehte ihn in seinen Händen. Er war einfach und schmucklos, so alt und abgenutzt, dass der Rand eine abgerundete, weiche Kante bildete. Arthur war froh, nicht im Geringsten etwas wie eine Krone oder eine juwelenbesetzte Kugel zu sehen. »Das ist genauso gut. Du wärst sowieso ein fürchterlicher König geworden.«

Merlin starrte ihn wütend an. Sprachlos. Arthur streckte sich wieder auf dem Gras aus. »Und nun, da du wieder mein Diener sein wirst, kannst du mir etwas zu trinken holen«, fügte er hinzu und war extrem zufrieden mit sich.

»Du bist ein totaler Arsch«, sagte Merlin, aber ging trotzdem zur Quelle und füllte den Becher für Arthur. Das Wasser war kalt und süß und frisch und Arthur leerte den Becher bis auf den letzten Tropfen. Dann stellte er ihn neben sich ab und drückte Merlin flach auf den Boden.

»Sollten wir nicht-«, begann Merlin zu sprechen, bis Arthur ihn küsste.

»Ich sehe keinen Grund, weshalb sie nicht noch etwas länger auf uns warten können«, entgegnete Arthur.


	12. Chapter 12

Aus dem Hain hinaus zu gelangen, ließ sich wesentlich schneller bewerkstelligen. Sie traten in den Wald hinein und wieder zwischen den Bäumen hinaus. Der Sonnenuntergang färbte die Blätter der Eiche über ihren Köpfen dunkelrot und sie hielten sich noch immer an den Händen. Die Elfen schenkten ihnen wenig Aufmerksamkeit. Sie hatten sich um ihre Kandidaten versammelt, sprachen miteinander und hielten vor Ardhiel Hof. Sogar Eldren hatte den Bäumen den Rücken zugewandt. Der Großteil der Adligen Camelots war in Gespräche vertieft.

Wenigstens warteten Gwen und Morgana immer noch auf sie, direkt vor Arthurs Pavillon. Und kamen ihnen entgegen, sobald sie aus dem Hain heraustraten. »Seid Ihr in Ordnung?«, fragte Gwen besorgt und bot Arthur einen Becher Wasser an. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er war nicht durstig.

»Wofür habt ihr so lange gebraucht?«, fragte Morgana typischerweise.

Arthur starrte sie wütend an, dann legte er seine Hand bedeutungsschwanger auf den Griff von Excalibur, als Eldren sich schließlich zu ihnen drehte, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass die Elfen nicht auf die Idee kommen würden, spitze Bemerkungen über ihr Geschenk von sich zu geben.

»Wir haben das gefunden«, sagte Merlin. Er hielt den Becher hoch und alle Farbe wich aus Eldrens Gesicht. Alles um sie herum wurde plötzlich für eine ganze Weile sehr laut.

 

»Du bist wirklich ein Idiot«, erklärte Morgana Arthur - nicht sonderlich unauffällig - als sie sich zum Abendessen in der Großen Halle versammelt hatten. Der Elfenadel sah insgesamt sehr blass und besorgt aus, während sie untereinander flüsterten. »Warum habt ihr nicht einfach einen Stein mitgebracht?«

»Es ist ein verdammter Becher aus Holz!«, zischte Arthur. »Woher sollte ich wissen, dass das irgendein mystisches Elfenartefakt sein könnte? Vielleicht ist es ja gar keins«, fügte er mit einem Blick auf den Becher hinzu, der auf einem Tisch neben der Kugel und dem Diadem vor dem Elfenthron platziert worden war. Er wirkte lächerlich unpassend neben dem edlen Tischtuch, den juwelenbesetzten Schätzen und dem glitzernden Thron. »Vielleicht sieht er nur zufällig genauso aus wie-«

»Der magische Kelch, den sie vor tausend Jahren verloren haben«, sagte Morgana sarkastisch.

»Verdammt, Morgana!«, stieß Arthur aus. »Genießt du nur die Gelegenheit schlaue Bemerkungen zu machen oder hast du auch etwas Hilfreiches beizusteuern?«

»Ich bin sicher, du wirst es genießen Königin zu sein, sobald du dich erst mal daran gewöhnt hast?«, entgegnete Morgana.

»Ist es nicht längst an der Zeit, sie an irgendeinen Lord extrem weit weg von hier zu verheiraten?«, forderte Arthur von seinem Vater, als dieser sich am Hohentisch zu ihnen gesellte. »Einen, der sie schlägt«, fügte Arthur noch düster hinzu, während er Morgana wütend anfunkelte.

»Das reicht! Alle beide«, sagte Uther. »Hört auf, so unvernünftig zu sein. Selbst wenn die Elfen verrückt genug wären, es zu fordern, Arthur wird den Jungen nicht heiraten.«

Er sprach die Worte mit besonderem Nachdruck und blickte dabei Eldren eindringlich an, der an den Hohentisch gekommen war. Eldren hob seine geschwungenen Augenbrauen und sprach: »Lord Emrys und der Prinz sind bereits verheiratet. Diejenigen, die sich an den Händen halten, wenn sie den Hain der sieben Hölzer betreten und wieder verlassen, sind bis zum Ende ihrer Tage aneinander gebunden.«

»Was?«, stieß Uther aus.

Morgana gaffte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, was Arthur in der lauter werdenden Geräuschkulisse des Hofstaates ein wenig tröstete. Zumindest einmal hatte sie eine Sache ebenfalls nicht schon gewusst. Merlin rückte etwas näher in dem Versuch, so viel Raum wie möglich zwischen sich und Uther zu bringen, an Arthur heran.

Eldren ignorierte das allgemeine Unbehagen und sagte zu Merlin: »Lord Emrys, tretet mit Eurem Recken vor.«

Sie stellten sich neben Ardhiel und Dianys, Verhaien und Rienlis vor dem Thron auf. Und dann traten die Vorsteher der Elfenhäuser - einer von jedem der dreizehn Tische - vor. Jeder von ihnen hielt eine Blume in den Händen. Eldren deutete auf den Tisch mit den Geschenken und sprach: »Der Hain hat seinen Segen gegeben. Entscheidet daher nun, wer zum Sommerthron berufen wird.«

Einer der Lords warf seine kleine Blume sofort vor Verhaiens Füße - derjenige, an dessen Tisch Verhaien gesessen hatte. Eine andere Lady warf ihre zu Ardhiels Füßen. Und der Rest von ihnen saß einfach nur regungslos da. Elf Lords und Ladies blieben noch übrig. Sie betrachteten den Tisch und die drei Geschenke, als würde es ihnen schwerfallen, sich zu entscheiden. Und dann lächelte Lady Soliris plötzlich, sie drehte sich um und warf ihre kleine, goldene Blüte vor Merlins Füße.

Arthur blickte sie voller Schrecken an. Niemand, der noch ganz bei Trost war, konnte Merlin zum König haben wollen. Magischer Kelch hin oder her. Aber die anderen Lords standen nur grimmig dreinschauend da und keiner von ihnen tat etwas Sinnvolles, wie einen Heiler zu holen, der die verrückte Frau weg geleiten würde.

Eine große Frau mit aschfarbenem Haar und violetten Augen, die - Gott sei Dank - noch bei Verstand war, sagte: »Nein, die Göttin möge mir vergeben, aber ich werde das Reich keinem Jungen anvertrauen, der von Sterblichen aufgezogen wurde und nicht mal volljährig ist. Das würde uns alle zu Grunde richten.« Dann warf sie ihre Blume zu Ardhiels Füßen.

Ein weiterer Lord sprach langsam und unwillig: »Er hat seine Macht erlangt.« Und eine blaue Blume wurde zu Merlins Füßen geworfen. Ein anderer antwortete: »Er hat nicht mal eine einzige Lebensspanne eines Sterblichen gelebt.«, und eine weitere Blume ging an Ardhiel.

Die nächsten vier trafen ihre Entscheidung: zwei für Ardhiel und zwei für Merlin. Damit führte Ardhiel immer noch um eine Stimme, beruhigte sich Arthur. Solange die verbliebenen nicht an Merlin gingen-

Und dann zögerte einer der Lords, um seine Blume dann zu Verhaien zu werfen, was ein kurzzeitiges Murmeln ertönen ließ, als hätte er die Wahl eines Feiglings getroffen, und dann blieben nur noch zwei übrig: ein großer rothaariger Mann mit fleckigen Tupfen Gold auf Hals und Nacken und eine Lady. Die einzige unter den Elfen, die tatsächlich ein wenig alt aussah. Um ihre Augenwinkel befand sich der leiseste Hauch einer Spur von Fältchen, kaum zu bemerken. Ihre Haut war von einem tiefen Nussbraunen Ton und obwohl ihr Haar noch schwarz war, waren silberne Strähnen darin verwoben. Sie hielt eine kleine, weiße Rosenknospe in ihren Händen.

Der rothaarige Lord sah sie an, verbeugte sich und warf seine dunkelrote Blume zu Merlins Füßen, was zum Ausgleich führte: fünf zu Ardhiels und fünf zu Merlins und weitere zwei zu Verhaiens Füßen.

Die Lady verharrte stumm auf der Stelle. Sie blickte zu Ardhiel und dann zu Merlin, als würde es sich um eine Wahl handeln, bei der jede vernünftige Person Schwierigkeiten hätte. Arthur hielt Merlins Hand fester. Er würde Merlin nicht gehen lassen und Arthur dachte daran, dass er, noch bevor Eldren gesprochen hatte, irgendwie schon gewusst hatte, dass Merlin und er nun auf eine Art miteinander verbunden waren, die tiefer reichte, als jeder königliche Erlass es wäre. Arthur fühlte es wie einen Strom der Freude, der unter seiner Haut durch seine Adern floss. Merlin zu verlieren, war eine Wahl, die Arthur niemals würde treffen können, aber ihm zu folgen und Camelot zu verlassen, seine Heimat und sein Volk-

Und dann sprach die Lady sanft: »Ich kann mich daran, erinnern, als der Kelch uns verließ.« Sie streckte ihre Hand aus, ließ die Blume fallen, und die Rosenknospe öffnete sich zu einer Blüte, als sie weich zu Merlins Füßen fiel.

Ein Seufzen ertönte von den Elfen und dann wurde es in der Halle ganz still.

Eldren sprach sehr leise: »Lord Emrys, Ihr wurdet zum Sommerthron berufen.«, und verbeugte sich vor Merlin, bevor er zur Seite trat und auf den Thron deutete.

Merlin rührte sich nicht. Seine Finger waren mit Arthurs verschränkt und seine Magie wand sich in kleinen verzweifelten Schlingen um Arthurs Handgelenk, als wären sie schon so eng miteinander verbunden, dass es sie bis auf die Haut zerreißen würde, müssten sie sich von einander trennen. Merlins Augen glitzerten und waren blau und golden und voller Panik, doch darunter konnte Arthur einen Elfenkönig erkennen: Den, der Merlin werden könnte, mit Magie, die genauso ein Teil von ihm war, wie atmen, und die die Zeit nach seinem Willen voran und zurück schreiten lassen konnte und ihn dabei weit davon entfernte, auch nur annähernd so etwas wie sterblich zu sein. Die ihn dabei weit von Arthur entfernte und er wollte Merlin darum bitten, nein zu sagen, den Thron abzutreten. Er wollte sagen, bleib bei mir!

Und das Gefühl ließ ihn sich für seine Selbstsucht hassen. Er hatte Merlin hier hin gebracht, hatte ihn jedes Stück des Weges voran gedrängt und sie beiden trunken gemacht von Magie und Macht und oberflächlichen Siegen. Morgana hatte Recht gehabt: Arthur hatte alles, was Merlin hatte, feil geboten und nichts von sich selbst. Wenn Merlin ihn jetzt bitten würde, mit ihm zu kommen, dann wäre es nur gerecht, wenn Arthur es tun würde. Wenn er alles zurück lassen würde, was er hatte, jeden, den er kannte, so wie er es von Merlin verlangt hatte.

Merlin drehte sich und sah Arthur an. Arthur reckte sich und machte sich bereit, sich der Frage mit Würde zu stellen. Er versuchte, nicht zu seinem Vater herüber zu blicken oder an seine Eide zu denken. Er konnte die Konsequenzen seiner Verfehlungen direkt bis in sein Herz hinein reichen fühlen, aber er würde Merlin nicht dafür bezahlen lassen, ihn darum zu bitten.

Merlins Hand umfing Arthurs Gesicht. Arthur sah ihm in die Augen und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, obwohl er es schwanken fühlen konnte. Merlin zog Arthur an sich und küsste ihn, ganz plötzlich. Arthur hörte den Adel um seinen Vater erschrocken und in lüsternem Interesse murmeln, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er legte seine freie Hand um Merlins Gesicht und erwiderte den Kuss. Arthur zog Merlins Kopf danach näher und flüsterte: »Es ist in Ordnung, Merlin. Alles wird gut.«

Merlin schloss die Augen und lehnte sich an Arthur. Er atmete durch, dann reckte er sich und sagte langsam: »Ja, wird es.«

Arthur blinzelte und Merlin wandte sich an Eldren und sprach: »Wann werden Elfen volljährig?«

Eldren sah verwirrt aus und sagte dann mit Vorsicht: »Wenn die Lebensspanne eines Sterblichen vorübergegangen ist.«

»Das klingt ganz in Ordnung, also«, er streckte seine freie Hand aus. Das silberne Diadem mit seinen Edelsteinen schwebte vom Tisch zu Merlin. Er wandte sich zu Ardhiel und hielt es ihm hin. »Wollt Ihr für mich regieren, bis ich volljährig bin?«

Ardhiel blickte verwirrt zu Dianys. Sie lächelte - möglicherweise ein ganz kleines Bisschen. »Bitte?«, fügte Merlin in einem besonders nachdrücklichen Tonfall hinzu. Arthur konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten, Merlin nicht zu ohrfeigen. Man bat niemanden, die Ehre, ein Herrscher zu sein, anzunehmen. Andererseits taten Arthurs Knie ihr bestes, vor Erleichterung und Freude zu zittern, so dass es möglicherweise am sichersten war, wenn er sich nicht zu viel bewegte.

 

 

Der Sommerhof war im Begriff aufzubrechen. Der Thron war, kurz nachdem Merlin das Diadem auf Ardhiels Kopf gesetzt hatte, verschwunden und die Elfen waren einer nach dem anderen gegangen, indem sie in Korridoren verschwanden, die sich hinter ihnen schlossen. Der Adel von Camelot schlenderte ebenfalls aus der Großen Halle. Dabei hatten sie alle einen leicht verwirrten Ausdruck auf den Zügen, als würden sie versuchen, sich an die Lösung eines Rätsels zu erinnern. Arthur stand am Fenster in seinen Gemächern, als das Spätsommerlicht Stück für Stück entschwand und die Steine wieder solide und grau aussahen.

Arthur sah zu, wie die Banner verschwanden, und er vermisste sie nicht. Eine Art ruhiger Frieden kam über das Schloss, als würde man endlich einen Atemzug ausstoßen, den man lange eingehalten hatte, und er ertappte sich selbst dabei, mit Freude daran zu denken, dass am nächsten Morgen normal exerziert werden und am Nachmittag vielleicht eine Jagd stattfinden würde und in der Nacht...

Er drehte sich um und betrachtete Merlin, der im Raum herumhantierte, um Dinge wegzuräumen, als könnte er sie nicht einfach auf ihren Platz zurück zaubern. Arthur hatte den Eindruck, dass Merlin das Gefühl, gewöhnlich zu sein, möglicherweise auch angenehm fand. Irgendwie sah Merlin sogar weniger elfengleich aus: seine Ohren hatten ihre Spitzen verloren und seine Augen waren wieder von einem normaleren Blau.

»Machst du das eigentlich mit Absicht?«, fragte Arthur.

Merlin blinzelte. »Was?« Er sah in den Spiegel, als Arthur darauf zeigte. »Oh, nicht wirklich«, sagte er nach einem Moment und runzelte die Stirn. »Ich nehme an, ich fühle mich so einfach nur... menschlicher.«

»Gut, mach weiter damit«, sagte Arthur. »Möglicherweise wird mein Vater dann sogar nur zehn Jahre brauchen, über das Bedürfnis, dich zu erwürgen, hinweg zu kommen.«

»Eigentlich habe ich dafür schon einen anderen Plan«, entgegnete Merlin.

Arthur hob die Augenbrauen. »Hast du?«

Merlin wirkte etwas peinlich berührt. »Es könnte möglicherweise Morganas Plan sein.«

»Oh, Gott!«, stieß Arthur aus.

»Aber ich denke, es ist trotzdem eine gute Idee«, sagte Merlin.

»Und was erobern wir?«, sagte Arthur, dessen Einstellung zu dem Thema eher pessimistisch war.

»Ich würde es vorziehen, das Ganze mehr als... Friedenschließen zu sehen?«

»In Ordnung«, sagte Arthur. »Und mit wem schließen wir Frieden?«

»Ähm«, entgegnete Merlin. »Tatsächlich, mit allen. Es ist so«, fuhr er schnell fort, »Morgana hat nicht Unrecht damit, dass es nur noch mehr Krieg geben würde, wenn wir jemanden außen vor ließen, und...«

»Und ja, mein Vater wird dich möglicherweise mögen, wenn du ganz Albion für ihn eroberst.«

»Nun«, sagte Merlin, »ich dachte eher daran, es für dich zu erobern.«

Merlins Augen waren sehr sanft und golden. Arthur durchquerte den Raum, um ihn zu küssen, und strich mit seinem Daumen über Merlins Wange.

Nach einer Minute räusperte sich Merlin. »Ich nehme an, es dauert eine ganze Weile, trotz allem... Albion zu vereinen«, sagte er mit Nachdruck.

»Eine Lebensspanne eines Sterblichen«, sagte Arthur. »Und dann... wirst du zu ihnen gehen?« Der Gedanke machte ihn fröhlich und traurig zugleich. Was sein eigenes Wohlergehen betraf, gefiel Arthur die Vorstellung, Merlin würde ihn überdauern, und er war gleichermaßen auch unglaublich erleichtert, dass er nicht derjenige sein würde, der würde lernen müssen, ohne dieses hell strahlende Gefühl in seiner Brust weiter zu machen, nachdem er es nur eine Lebensspanne lang gehabt haben würde.

Merlin zögerte und lächelte ein wenig unsicher, bevor er sprach: »Eine Lebensspanne eines Sterblichen und dann... werden wir gehen.« Arthur starrte ihn an und Merlin erklärte sanft, »Du hast vom Gral getrunken, Arthur.«

Daran hatte Arthur gar nicht mehr gedacht, obwohl sich sein Mund immer noch kühl von der Erinnerung an das Wasser und den Becher anfühlte, der irgendwie alt gewesen war und sich an seinen Lippen sehr real angefühlt hatte. Einen langen Moment stand Arthur da und umfing Merlins Wangen mit seinen Händen, dann sah er aus dem Fenster auf sein Reich: sein jetziges Reich, das er so herrlich errichten würde, wie es ihm nur möglich wäre, und jenes andere, das danach kommen würde.

»Und du wirst mein König sein?«, sagte Arthur mit der Absicht, es skeptisch klingen zu lassen, aber in seinem Inneren fühlte er eine tiefe, besitzergreifende Befriedigung bei dem Gedanken, Merlin immer an seiner Seite zu wissen - in jedem Königreich, in jeder Welt und zu jeder Zeit.

Merlin lächelte ihn langsam an, seine Augen glitzerten und waren ebenfalls besitzergreifend, dann lehnte er sich für einen weiteren Kuss zu Arthur. Er wand seine Hand um Arthurs Nacken. »Es kommt mir nur gerecht vor«, hauchte er gegen Arthurs Hals, während er sanfte, saugende Küsse darauf platzierte, »nachdem du meiner gewesen bist.«

»Klingt vernünftig«, stimmte Arthur ihm atemlos zu. »Trotzdem werde ich nicht deine Königin sein«, fügte er nur hinzu, um seinen Standpunkt klar zu machen.

Merlin summte verhalten. Er führte Arthurs Handgelenk an den Mund und küsste es, leckte mit der Spitze seiner Zunge über den Pulsschlag. Goldene Fäden aus Magie wandten sich fröhlich um Arthurs Hand, zogen Kreise wie goldene Ringe um seine Finger, umschlangen einander auf dem Weg hoch um seinen Arm.

»Merlin-«, sagte Arthur um einen ernsten Tonfall bemüht und versagte.

Merlin grinste lediglich, küsste ihn nur noch mehr und zog ihn zurück in Richtung Bett.

 

**+++ ENDE +++**

 

**Anmerkung der Autorin:**

Mit, oh mein Gott, so viel Dank an jeden, den ich dieses Ding wieder und wieder habe lesen lassen: Ces, Mia, Julad, Terri, Merry, giddy, gear und an Pru für die erste Ermutigung, es zu schreiben. Und Danke und nicht endende Freude für trolleys für ihre fantastische, fantastische Kunst.


End file.
